Battle City Finals SMYGO crossover
by dancingpixies
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: devilangelvana  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go violence and language)  
  
Who owns who:   
  
Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck.   
  
Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.  
  
Anything else: Yes, Serena DOES HAVE her shadow powers in this fic, only because Ishizu isn't in this fic. Ishizu has asked Serena to stop Marik for her. Ryou is the good Bakura dude, where Bakura is the evil dude who is working for Marik. I'm calling the good Marik Namu like in the show, and the evil Marik is just plain Marik. ^_^ Serena also has psychic abilities, due to the Shadow Realm. Her powers let her communitcate with her mind. She is also able to jump into other people's minds to either take over the person, or to talk. I'm working on another fic where Serena gets the the powers of the shadow realm, so I'll explain it better in that fic.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Sixteen year old Serena Tsukino and her nine year old cousin where walking towards a stadium. Serena was in the Battle City Finals and Rini had decided to go with her, just for the fun of it. Serena was wearing an outfit that self labled her as 'Queen of Games'. She wore a black tank top, a pair of black shorts, lace-up boots that stop at the thigh, and wearing a black sleeveless trench-coat that ended just before her shoes. Serena was carrying a bag that was carrying her duel disk and her box of rare and powerful cards. Around her neck was two dragons intertwined with a shining crystal in between the dragon duo. Rini was wearing a pink pair of shorts with a white t-shirt. Behind her was her Luna Ball while in her hair was Diana. Luna and Artemis were staying with Serena's parents.  
  
"Serena, you sure you want to do this? I mean this Egyptian guy doesn't know about the future but he does know about the past." asked Rini, who came from the future to tell Serena about three powerful monsters besides the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"I have to Rini..that one woman who came to me while I was at the arcade had told me about the events after you had come back..and she told me that it is wise to have only you to come with me." said Serena, placing a hand on her chest. "If this evil idiot does get his hands on all three Egyptian God Cards, not to mention the Millennium Puzzle...not even I could save the world from him."  
  
Infront of the trio, Mai, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Shizuka were heading for the finals. Only Joey, Mai and Yugi have made it to the finals, the others were going to watch.  
  
"This place is huge." said Joey, looking at the unfinished arena.  
  
"I agree. But it looks like it is still under contruction." said Duke, noticing the machinery. Joey turns around to someone put a kitten into a bag with a hole on the top. The person had also put a black robe over to conceal her body, and the smaller person did the same thing.  
  
'What was that about..' Joey thought, turning back around when he saw the girl look at him.   
  
The group walked up close to the weirdo people in suits when Seto Kaiba noticed the group of seven. The blimp was already waiting for the duelists. After everyone was told that where they are isn't the site for the finals, a blimp appeared. Everyone started to get on board, except for Kaiba, who was going to get on last. He ordered the suits to take off now. After their boss disappeared onto the blimp, two figures appeared. The taller one showed her locator cards and the two got onto the blimp. Ten minutes later, the blimp took off as everyone went to a big room with a lot of windows. No one knew who the two figures that were in the robes were.  
  
"Hey Rini...want me to scare Seto Kaiba?" Serena asked, moving her head so it's next's to Rini's ears, speaking in a voice so soft that only the young child could only hear her.  
  
"With what?" replied Rini, who was fully aware of her cousin's powers. She thought for a minute and smiled. "How about Kyoryoku?"  
  
"Sure." Serena answered, her eyes glowing a light purple as a black portal appeared beside the flying machine. Serena's voice became a small whisper as she spoke again, "Deru...Kyoryoku."  
  
Suddenly, everyone hears a loud noise as they turn to see a Blue Eyes White Dragon next to them. Both of the Kaiba brothers look to see it as well and they were surprised.  
  
"How is that possible." said Namu, blinking in confusion. He knew what caused the dragon to appear, but he doesn't know who done it though.  
  
"It seems someone has tapped into power of that freaky shadow realm." said Tristan. "And they can use it to their wishes."  
  
Rini looked at the dark haired boy that just spoke and snorted softly. The everyone looks at her funny. Serena, on the other hand, had looked at her dragon friend and silently nodded. The dragon roared again as the gate to the shadow realm was opened again, letting him got through. The shorter of the two noticed that everyone was looking at them.  
  
"Those two look kinda weird." said Duke.   
  
"You may be right Duke, they look like two of that freak Marik's Rare Hunters." said Joey.  
  
The group started to head to their rooms. Rini noticed that their room was exactly next to Seto Kaiba's room. Kaiba notice both figures and looked at them funny.  
  
"This is nice, we have a room next to the jerk." said Rini, sarcastically, as Serena opened the door to their room.  
  
Once inside the room, Serena took off her hood as Rini was getting tired. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room and prepared to fall asleep. Before the young child fell asleep, Serena called on some monsters like Dancing Elf and Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician. [1] The flying fairy flew over to Rini and nuzzled in the pink haired girl's hair, falling asleep herself. Diana climbed out of the bag. Diana climbed into Rini's lap and fell asleep.  
  
"We need to talk to you." said the Dark Magician, as he and his female counterpart sat down on the couches. "It's about both Yugi and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Unaware of everyone in the room, Serena had 'accidently' left the door open for anyone to hear. Mokuba was headed towards his brother's room when he heard Serena and two unfamiliar voices.  
  
"What do you two need to talk about?" Serena questioned. She was sitting on the last chair, with her legs crossed.  
  
"We think that whatever the Pharaoh has gotten himself into..will be alot harder." said the Dark Magician Girl. "Not to mention Seto Kaiba."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Serena, wondering what her two of loyal monsters mean.  
  
"Well..everyone is believing that the man wearing the robe is Marik. That is not true. Same goes with Ryou. He is really Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring." explained the Dark Magician. "No one knows this but us monsters...but Bakura is working for Marik. Bakura must defeat Yugi and the Spirit in order for Marik to get Slifer the Sky Dragon back as well as the puzzle."  
  
Before the Dark Magician Girl could continue, Mokuba had let out a sneeze, startling the occupants in the room. The Dark Magician moved fast to grab the younger Kaiba from leaving. Once the tall spellcaster had a hold on the boy, the child was almost in a panic.  
  
"Don't do anything to him..his brother could disqualify me." said Serena, stopping her friends. Serena walked up to Mokuba and smiled at the boy. "We have no intention of harming you."  
  
"Wait until Seto hears about this.." started Mokuba.  
  
"I can assure you, nothing will come to harm you. We are here for a reason Mokuba." said Serena, "As long as you are willing to help us, we can make sure that Marik and his little shadow don't get the Egyptian God Cards that both Yugi and your brother are holding."  
  
"They are after the Egyptian God Cards..why?" Mokuba questioned, deeply absorbed into the new information.  
  
"What you are about to hear..you must promise not to mention any of this to your brother or the other duelists." said the Dark Magician Girl.   
  
"Deal. Besides..I wanna know more about those werido Rare Hunters." said Mokuba. "And Marik."  
  
Before anyone could tell Mokuba what was going on, one of Kaiba's suits had appeared on the screen. He had asked all duelists to go to where the chosing of the finals will be held, Kaiba's orders. Serena watched as Mokuba left to be with his brother. Serena put the hood of black robe and covered her face, making sure that her face was concealed before she headed to the room. Inside the big room, everyone was eating some food, except for the two Kaiba's, the guy called Marik, and Serena. Pretty soon, the first duel of the Battle City finals will take place.   
  
***********  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
***********  
  
[1] - Serena may not have the cards, but she does have the power of the shadow realm. Which no one knows about, save for Rini and Diana. Mokuba was to be told, but he couldn't be told. And Serena does not have the DMG and DM cards or the Dancing Elf cards in her dueling deck. Like Serena said, she doesn't even need the card to summon any monster.  
  
Vote: Who do you think should duel first? There are only eight finalists, and a load of possiblities. I already have Serena's deck made out, and I will tell you which monsters Serena owns in the next chapter. 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: devilangelvana  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because of violence and language)  
  
Who owns who:   
  
Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck.   
  
Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.  
  
Anything else: Yes, Serena DOES HAVE her shadow powers in this fic, only because Ishizu isn't in this fic. Ishizu has asked Serena to stop Marik for her. Ryou is the good Bakura dude, where Bakura is the evil dude who is working for Marik. I'm calling the good Marik Namu like in the show, and the evil Marik is just plain Marik. ^_^ Serena also has psychic abilities, due to the Shadow Realm. Her powers let her communitcate with her mind. She is also able to jump into other people's minds to either take over the person, or to talk. I'm working on another fic where Serena gets the the powers of the shadow realm, so I'll explain it better in that fic.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Lady_Subaru^_^ - I've made about 3 chappys already, but I want to wait until I get more reviews before I post them ^_^.  
  
Silver Moonlight Angel - I have no clue. I might put Yami/Yugi and Serena together. It would depend on how it will work out.  
  
S - Yes, the duels will be the same, with a few different changes. You'll find out as the story continues.  
  
dr fan - I have no clue on what you said.  
  
yami-chan - One question: What's a mary sue? I have no clue on that. I love your review. ^_^.  
  
************************  
  
Inside the big room, Serena was mentally picking up everyone else's thoughts. Incluing Marik's, Namu's, Ryou's and Yugi's. Serena's eyes were closed while she was doing this. She noticed that everyone was looking at her oddly.  
  
'They will never know who I am before my duel..and something tells me that I will not be needed for a while.' Serena thought, walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey..aren't you the eigth finalist?" asked Joey, which made the girl stop in her tracks. The figure didn't turn around. "If so..then why are you leavin?"  
  
"I have no importance to be here right now..I will be by later." replied Serena, who's voice became vaguely familar to Seto Kaiba. She did not look at the group. On her way, she passed the Kaiba brothers. Serena looked at the younger Kaiba and sent him a mental note, -I will talk to you later.-  
  
'Could it really be that one freak girl who spoke to me..' The elder Kaiba thought, unaware of Serena's ability.  
  
-Fare warning to each of you...one of you is the one who will suffer after you lose your duel...- thought Serena, sending the message to everyone in the room, excluding Mokuba, Roland, Shizuka, Tea, Tristan and Duke. -And the Three Egyptian God Cards will be where they belong...-  
  
The seven finalists were shocked to hear the same message in their heads. A few minutes later, everyone prepared for the chosing of the first duel.  
  
"And the first duelist is.." started the guy, as the ball chooser released one ball. The number on the ball was 6. "duelist number six...Ryou."  
  
"This is going to be an interesting duel.." muttered Kaiba, as the selecter chose Ryou's oppoenent.  
  
"Please stand by while the 2nd duelist is chosen." The guy said. The selecter has finally chosen one of the seven remaning balls. The ball number was 3. "Ryou's opponent in the first duel is duelist number three...Yugi Mouto."  
  
Everyone looks at the tri-colored haired duelist and the snowy-white haired duelist. Not more than five minutes later, everyone was ready. Yugi and Ryou were ready to duel, while the others were ready to watch. The two chosen duelists were about to start while Kaiba gave his little speech.  
  
"Are you ready to lose it all." Ryou said, as the two prepared to duel. His voice wasn't normal.  
  
TBC....  
  
************************  
  
Vana: Yes it is a short chapter. But I am not going into the all duel crap for the first three duels. That's right..the duels are similar to what Kids WB shown. Anyway, next chapter is when I'll post who is against who.  
  
Over the next few chapters, I will be posting up the characters decks, and yes I was bored when I watching them over and over etc. Since there are 8 duelists, I'll post 2 chapters, one chappy each with four duelists's decks on them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: devilangelvana  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because of violence and the language, that and I might put a lemon in it)  
  
Who owns who:   
  
Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck.   
  
Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.  
  
Anything else: Yes, Serena DOES HAVE her shadow powers in this fic, only because Ishizu isn't in this fic. Ishizu has asked Serena to stop Marik for her. Ryou is the good Bakura dude, where Bakura is the evil dude who is working for Marik. I'm calling the good Marik Namu like in the show, and the evil Marik is just plain Marik. ^_^ Serena also has psychic abilities, due to the Shadow Realm. Her powers let her communitcate with her mind. She is also able to jump into other people's minds to either take over the person, or to talk. I'm working on another fic where Serena gets the the powers of the shadow realm, so I'll explain it better in that fic.  
  
'...': thought  
  
"...": speech  
  
-...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
  
************************  
  
Everyone but Serena and Rini were up on the top level of the blimp watching the first duel of the finals. When Serena arrived back in her room, her clothing had changed to her princess dress. Rini was still sleeping but Diana had waken up when Serena arrived back in the room.  
  
"Serena, is there something wrong?" asked the light purple kitten, as the person in question sat down on one of the empty chairs. The door had closed after Serena came in.  
  
"Nothing's wrong yet Diana. I moreless gave the remaining seven duelists a little scare." said Serena. "And I think that one of the male finalists might become a resident to the shadows."  
  
"You think? Is that a good thing Serena?" Diana questioned, jumping into Serena's lap.  
  
"I don't think that the finialist who gets sent to the shadow realm might like the proposal that I may have to offer." said Serena, looking outside the window then closed her eyes.   
  
Up on the top level of the dueling ship, Yugi, who had changed into Yami, found out that Ryou was holding the Millennium Ring again and he was Bakura. Bakura's life points were low while Yami's was still 4000. Yami had his Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Big Shield Gardna and it was Bakura's turn.  
  
"You really think that your Egyptian God card can save you?" Bakura said, smirking as a ghost was floating around his opponent's monsters.  
  
"We'll see." said Yami, as he drew a card. As his luck was, the duelist had drawn the card that he needed. "I sacrfice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Big Sheild Gardna to bring out Slifer the Sky Dragon!"  
  
After Yugi's Egyptian God Card appeared, everyone was shocked to see how big the monster was. There were a few people who knew how big it was and the few were both Kaibas, Namu and 'Marik'. Back in Serena's room, Serena had noticed that Slifer's body had wrapped up against the flying machine.  
  
'It is nice to see you again..Osiris.' Serena thought, looking to see Rini moving in her bed. She looks at Diana who had moved back to where Rini was. 'Soon you will return home..'  
  
Serena got up from her spot and prepared to leave the room when she fell to her knees. Once she hit the floor, Diana jumped off the bed and hurried over to Serena.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" asked Diana, worried.  
  
"I'll be fine Diana. This always happens whenever someone is using the shadows." said Serena, taking a few deep breaths before she was fine. The girl got up from her spot and took off her dueling disk.  
  
Serena placed the machine on the table as she made a black portal appear.  
  
"Diana, I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go see who is dueling who in the next round of the Battle City Finals." said Serena, as she walked through the black portal, it closing up behind her.  
  
Back in the dining room, everyone was back, minus Bakura. The said boy was taken back to his room as he became Ryou again. The group prepared to see who is dueling who in the next round. Serena wasn't seen, but she was sensed by both Yugi and Namu.  
  
"In the next round of competition, the ball selector will now chose the next two duelists." said Roland, watching as the selector had chosen the next two finalists. "And the first duelist to take place in round two is..duelist Number Four..Mai Valentine."  
  
Serena looked at both Namu and the guy claiming to be Marik. She noticed that the light haired duelist is the real Marik and tht other is his servant.  
  
'Soon the real fun will begin...not to mention me making myself known..' Serena thought, looking at Mokuba. Serena used her powers to reach into Mokuba's mind. -So, young Kaiba, have you decided?-  
  
-Yes. I have decided to help you. I know for a fact that both Joey and Seto have something for each other. Neither will admit it though.- Mokuba said, making it look like he is paying attention. -Will Marik send someone to the Shadow Realm?-  
  
Before Serena could answer, the group noticed that the man who was up were the ball selector had the ball that said who is Mai's opponent.  
  
"And Duelist Number four's opponent is duelist number seven..Marik Ishtar." said the guy in the suit.  
  
-Mokuba, did you know that Ms. Valentine's opponent isn't the real Marik?- Serena told Mokuba. The black haired boy was surprised to hear this. -Anyway, I want you to tell Mr. Happy-go-Lucky that you are going to the bathroom. But really, I want you to come to my room after the duel starts.-  
  
-Alright.- replied Mokuba, as the group began to head up to the dueling platform.  
  
Once the group arrived, the duel began. During the duel, Mokuba told his brother that he had to go to the bathroom. Mokuba had left before the older Kaiba could say anything. Down in Serena's room, Rini had woken up when Serena came back.   
  
"Did you sleep well Rini?" Serena asked the young child. The pink haired girl yawned and nodded. "The younger Kaiba is headed here now so we can talk."  
  
"Okay." said Rini, "I'll play with my Luna Ball in the dining room."  
  
"Be careful." said Serena, watching her cousin walk out of the room with her toy flying behind her. Serena went up to the door and called out, "If the other duelists return, come back to the room immediately."  
  
"Alright." Rini called back, as she pasted a boy about her age with black hair.  
  
Serena walking back into her room as she sat down on the chair near the window. Once she sat down, the blonde duelist heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." said Serena, as the door opened to reveal Mokuba. "Hello young one, it is nice to see you again."  
  
"It is nice to see you too." said Mokuba, "How are we going to get my brother and Joey to admit their feelings to each other?"  
  
"We will work that out when the time comes." said Serena, "But the reason why I wanted you to come visit me is so I can explain to you about Marik and his shadow."  
  
"Okay." said Mokuba, sitting down on an empty chair.  
  
"You know that Maximillion Pegasus created Duel Monsters, am I correct?" Serena questioned. Mokuba nodded silently. "Did you know that Duel Monsters was actually something called 'Shadow Games'?"  
  
"Shadow Games? What is that?" asked Mokuba, confused.   
  
"Your brother probably hasn't told you this, but when he went to go visit Ishizu Ishtar at the museum, Ms. Ishtar had explained to him the origin of Duel Monsters." started Serena, handing Mokuba some pictures. "I had asked Ms. Ishtar if I could take the pictures and she agreed. She asked me to make sure that Marik does not get the millennium puzzle or the remaining two god cards."  
  
"Why does one of the carvings look like my brother and Yugi?" Mokuba questioned, taking a quick note of the one. "And what is he holding?"  
  
"The object in your brother's hand is the same thing that Marik is holding." answered Serena, "And what is happening is that your brother is..was a powerful sorercer. He owned the Blue Eyes White Dragon, just like he does now."  
  
"And about the one who looks like Yugi?" asked Mokuba, pointing to the one with spiked hair and a familair puzzle around his neck.  
  
"Is known as today as the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." said Serena, "Or Yami to some."  
  
Serena took quick note of Mokuba's confusion and giggled lightly.  
  
"To put it in plain terms, each of the millennium items has an 'evil' or 'dark' side. That is who Yami is, he is Yugi's dark side." said Serena. "That is why Ryou was wearing the Millennium Ring, because the Spirit of the Ring, or known as Bakura, has taken over the body."  
  
"This is getting weird." said Mokuba.   
  
"Do not worry young one. Your brother will soon accept his destiny...if he doesn't..he will lose to the Pharaoh." said Serena, as Rini came running back in with her Luna Ball behind her. "It must be that the duel is finished."  
  
"No. Some weirdos had begun to chase me. They spotted me and told me that I was not allowed to be here. They almost caught me when Luna Ball knocked them both backwards." explained Rini. She looks at Mokuba and smiles. "They told your brother. I overheard him say to find me and bring me to him."  
  
"I'll talk to Seto about that. I'll let him know that you are with the eighth duelist." Mokuba said, getting up from his spot and prepared to leave the room. "I didn't get your name.."  
  
"You'll find my name out soon enough, young child. For now, you should head back up to your brother." said Serena, as Mokuba nodded and left the room.  
  
Up on the dueling field, Mokuba came back to watch the remainder of the duel. He came up and stood next to the elder Kaiba, who looked at him oddly.  
  
"Are you alright Mokuba? You took a long time." said Seto, not taking his eyes off of the duel.   
  
Mokuba didn't answer his brother as everyone suddenly watches the guy who claimed to be Marik get struck by lightning. The millennium rod in his hands was destroyed into pieces.  
  
'That rod was fake!' Yugi thought, looking at the guy before he fell. 'If he's not the real Marik..then who is?'  
  
Unknown to everyone, Namu began to clutch his head. In Serena's room, Serena was mentally talking to Mokuba while Rini was eating.  
  
-Mai's opponent was just struck by lightning.- said Mokuba, as everyone watches to see Mai get struck as well. -Mai got struck as well! Can you do anything to help them?-  
  
-I'm sorry, but I cannot do anything if they are unconscious.- answered Serena, -My powers limit me to do such thing to one's body. If one was sent to the shadows..then it will be different. For now, all we can do is wait.-  
  
Serena closed the link as she closed her eyes. She fell into a light sleep, resting for her duel. Rini had saw Serena fall asleep and she climbed into Serena's lap. On the dueling platform, Namu just revealed himself to be the real Marik.  
  
"Yes. I am indeed the real Marik." smirked the Egyptian.   
  
"What about Namu?" Tea questioned.  
  
"Namu was a pawn in my plan.." Marik answered. He suddenly grabbed his head in pain as his voice changed, not to mention his hair stood up and the Eye of Ra appeared on his forehead. "I will win your Egyptian God Card Seto Kaiba, but that won't happen until after I win Slifer back from Yugi, not to mention his puzzle."  
  
"Why are you doing this!" Yami demanded, looking at the evil Egyptian.  
  
"I deserve to be the Pharaoh...not you. You don't even know how to unlock the powers of the Pharaoh." said Marik. Unknown to him a ghostly figure appeared near Joey Wheeler. "Well Wheeler, it seems that your past has decided to make an appearance as well."  
  
Everyone turns to see a boy who resembles Joey, but he is wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants. The ghostly figure looked at Marik and glared silently.  
  
"I see that you have appeared. Why so quiet? Is it because you had forgotten how to talk or is it because your don't have your master's permission." teased Marik, walking away from the group.  
  
"I know the facts Marik. You should accept your fate now before it is too late. It is your destiny to be a tombkeeper..not to be the Pharaoh." hissed the ghostly figure. His voice was dead on like Joey's, with the exception that his voice is more confident than of the real Joey. "And I'm won't be the one who will definately stomp your sorry ass."  
  
Marik turned around and pointed his Millennium Rod at Joey and his look-a-like.  
  
"Maybe you would like to visit the Shadow Realm." warned Marik, as the eye on the rod began to glow at a threatening manner.  
  
"You can try if you like, but you can't do anything to me." said the figure, watching as Marik put the rod away and walked off.   
  
After Marik had disappeared, Joey and everyone looks at the transparent figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Tristan asked, looking creeped out.  
  
The see through figure looked at his 'light' self. He smiled as he watched Joey get spooked slightly. The figure looks at Yugi/Yami and gives him a warm smile.  
  
"It's been a while since we last spoke to each other Pharaoh." said the ghost. "We will talk more another time."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the ghost disappeared. Everyone looked at Joey and wondered what was going on.  
  
"Joey, what was that about?" Tea questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Even I'm confused from it." said Joey, scratching his head in a confusing tone.  
  
Everyone looks to see that both Mai and her opponent are out cold. Both looks like neither will be waking up anytime soon, which resulted with both in a double forfeit. Everyone helped get both duelists into their rooms. After the two were in their beds safely, two of Kaiba's suits came running up.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we could not find that little kid anywhere." said the one on the left.  
  
"Have you checked everywhere?" Kaiba questioned, his voice was in a demanding tone. Both nodded. "You better find that girl before I really lose my patience."  
  
The two ran off again in search of the girl they spotted earlier. In Mai's room, Shizuka sat down next to Mai while the others were standing behind her, minus Joey. Mokuba was with his brother in Seto's room. He was watching his brother prepare his deck. Mokuba sat in one of the chairs as he watched his brother silently.  
  
'You have no idea about the girl Seto..not one clue.' thought Mokuba, as he started to close his eyes.  
  
In Joey's room, Joey layed down on his bed, trying to figure out about the weirdo figure.  
  
'Who was that..could that be what the spirit of the millennium puzzle is?' Joey thought, 'I thought that happens if one has a millennium item. And the last time I checked, I don't have one..do I?'  
  
*********  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
*********  
  
Vana: Yes the duel IS different speech wise from the show, only because I'm too lazy to find out what they said. Besides, the chappys are gonna be short because I have someone coming in from the SM universe to attack a certian someone. ^_^ That and a certian glossy haird male will be either knocked or dropped of the edge. R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: devilangelvana  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because or violence and language, that and I might put a lemon in it)  
  
Who owns who:   
  
Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck.   
  
Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.  
  
Anything else: Yes, Serena DOES HAVE her shadow powers in this fic, only because Ishizu isn't in this fic. Ishizu has asked Serena to stop Marik for her. Ryou is the good Bakura dude, where Bakura is the evil dude who is working for Marik. I'm calling the good Marik Namu like in the show, and the evil Marik is just plain Marik. ^_^ Serena also has psychic abilities, due to the Shadow Realm. Her powers let her communitcate with her mind. She is also able to jump into other people's minds to either take over the person, or to talk. I'm working on another fic where Serena gets the the powers of the shadow realm, so I'll explain it better in that fic.  
  
'...': thought  
  
"...": speech  
  
-...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
  
************************  
  
Inside Joey's room, Joey was deep in thought as he tried to fiure out the ghostly figure that the real Marik spoke to.  
  
'What's going on with me...who was that person?' Joey thought, as he prepared his dueling deck. 'More important..what is the real deal with Marik and the eigth duelist.'  
  
Joey listens as the announcer says that the next duel will commence in five minutes.   
  
'Might as well go up to see who will be my opponent. I hope it is Kaiba..I can't wait to stomp him.' thought Joey, leaving his room. When he left the room, the blonde duelist accidently bumped into Kaiba.   
  
"Move it mutt." snapped the tall duelist, walking past Joey.  
  
"I can't wait till I beat your ass." muttered Joey, as he turned to see Yugi and the others walking up.   
  
"Ready to go Joey?" asked Yugi. Joey just nodded his head as the group, minus Shizuka, walked to the dining room. Unknown to the group, a figure were watching them from the doorway of their room. The figure were wearing robes so no one could recognize the person.  
  
After the group was almost out of ear shot, the figure headed towards the dining room. Inside the dining room, the figure were at the doors watching quietly as the selecter prepared to choose the next two duelists.  
  
'Serena said that someone will be sent to the shadow realm in this duel...and she wants me to watch the duel to see who it is.' thought the figure, who was actutally Rini. 'Even though Serena already knows who it is.'  
  
The man in the suit prepared to call out the first number of the third duel of the Battle City Finals.  
  
"The next two duelists chosen to be dueled for the third round are duelist number 2..Joey Wheeler." started the man, as the selecter chose Joey's opponent. "Joey's opponent is duelist number 5, Marik Ishtar!"  
  
'Joey's gonna have fun with Marik.' thought Rini, as she was hit by a telepathic message from Serena. -Yes?-  
  
-I want you to transform soon, we are going to have uninvited guest, and I'm gonna have to show myself.- Serena said, -Diana wants you to be careful. You know that you are with me.-  
  
Rini snickers lightly as she prepared to transform, when Serena alerted her again.  
  
-Don't transform until our guest arrives and makes herself known. I'll be there a few minutes to watch as well.- explained Serena.  
  
-Alright.- replied Rini, following everyone up to the strados arena.  
  
Once everyone was ready, Joey and Marik began their duel. Unknown to everyone, a woman with red hair and wearing a black dress was watching the duel.  
  
'I don't have to worry about any sailor warriors during this competition, and all their pure hearts will be mine..' The woman thought, looking at the group and noticed the clothed figure. 'That one looks very suspescious..I ought to watch out for that person..'  
  
Someone appeared behind the woman, and this person was female like the red-headed woman. This female had very light blue hair, a light blue head pieace on the left side of her head, blue eyes, and a strapless blue and black outfit.  
  
"Well, Kaorinite, do you think we can get these pathetic humans pure hearts?" asked the woman in the blue.  
  
"We shouldn't have any problem." Kaorinite replied, looking at her partner. "If we do have the bratty sailors appearing, Viluy, we can always fight them."  
  
The blue eyed woman smirked evilly at her associate's plan.  
  
"We will attack after the next duel had begun..." said Kaorinite, "Until then, let's see who we should attack first."  
  
"Right." agreed Viluy, as she had a piece of paper and a pen to write with in her hand.  
  
While the two were writing their list, Joey was losing the duel to Marik..not to mention his mind as well. Yugi and the others, except Mokuba, Kaiba, Rini and Kaiba's guards, were trying to make Joey remember who they are. They were failing to succeed. Joey had his Gearfried, Tiny Guardian and his Jinzo out. The blonde duelist has also managed to sieze Marik's Egyptian God Card.  
  
"Joey's got three monsters out..great!" said Tristan.   
  
Joey smirked as he looked at Marik. The boy was actually grinning more than smirking.  
  
"Now who has the upper hand." said Joey, "Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
Joey's three monsters disappeared as their energies heading into the sky. A few moments later, a glowing gold sphere appeared. Unknown to everyone, two clothed figures were now watching the duel.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" asked Joey, looking at the monster, "Is that the Egyptian God Card or something?"  
  
"Matter of fact it is." Marik started, "Since you summoned it out, why don't you read the ancient text inscribed on the bottom of the card."  
  
Joey raises an eyebrow as he looks down at the card. On the gold colored card, weird writting had appeared.  
  
"Huh..what's that?" Joey questions his opponent, looking back up at the bearer of the Millennium Rod.  
  
"That is the ancient chant. Used to call upon the hidden powers of the Winged Dragon of Ra." explained Marik, smirking slightly.  
  
'But I don't remember seeing that writting when the card was in my hand. Am I going crazy..or is this another one of Marik's mind tricks?' Joey thought, looking at the card, then looking back up at his opponent.  
  
"Seems to me that you do not know the ancient language." said Marik, "Why don't I read the text.."  
  
Joey looks at his hand and notices that he has his graceful dice and his skull dice in his hands. Marik currently has Holding Arms out on the field.  
  
"I place one card face down on the field and that ends my turn." said Joey, placing one of his cards on the field. 'If Marik calls on that Egyptian monster, my skull dice should work.'  
  
"Since you failed to read the ancient text, I will play Holding Legs onto the field and activate it's special ability." said Marik, as the said monster appears and forces Joey's face down card to return to his hand. "Holding Legs's special ability forces all magic and trap cards to return to my opponent's hands."  
  
"Oh no..Joey's in big trouble now if Marik calls on that monster." said Tristan.  
  
Marik looked at Yami and smiled evilly.  
  
"Great beasts of the sky...Please hear my cry...Tramsform myself from orb of light...And bring me victory in the fight...Fill the desert with your glow...And cast your rage upon my foe...Unlock your powers from deep within...So that together we may win...Appear in this shadow game...As I call your name  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra!" chanted Marik, as the globe began to release rays of light. The globe formed a giant gold monster as it landed behind Marik.  
  
Joey gulped silently as he saw how huge the monster was. Joey looked at Marik nervously.  
  
"Since Holding Legs was played with Holding Arms...a a special tablet is played." said Marik, as a wooden tablet appears behind Joey. Marik's monsters wrap around Joey's wrists and ankles as he was dragged to the tablet.  
  
The two figures, who were actually Rini and Serena, were watching the duel silently. Both figures weren't in their sailor forms, but they were prepared to transform, just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Serena, Wheeler is going to lose..isn't he?" Rini asked silently. She just watched Joey get pulled to the tablet. "It's sad really.."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Serena, not taking her eyes off of the blonde duelist.  
  
"Well..Joey's gonna lose this shadow duel..right?" answered Rini, making Serena look at her. "What?"  
  
"How'd you know this was a shadow duel Rini? I didn't tell you..." said Serena.  
  
"I over heard it from Marik." said Rini, pointing to the said duelist, who had the Egyptian God Card attack Joey's remaining life points. Both just watch as Yugi took the attack instead of Joey.  
  
After Yugi fell, Marik won the duel. He chuckled evilly as Joey was released from the tablet to aide his fallen friend. Marik walked over to the blonde duelist.  
  
"You did lose this shadow duel Mr Wheeler..and now you will pay the price for losing.." said Marik, as his Millennium Rod forced Joey's mind to be sent to the shadow realm. Joey's body fell to the ground as Marik walked away.  
  
"No..Joey!" shouted Shizuka, prepared to run up to her fallen brother, when two figures walked up to the dueling platform. "Hey..who are you two?"  
  
The taller figure picked up Joey's unconscious body and carried him away from the arena. Roland, who was the judge of the duel watched the figure leave, got a message to have the duel start in five minutes.   
  
"There will be a ten minute break before the final duel will take place." said Roland, which make Kaiba and Mokuba look at him oddly.  
  
"I did not give you the order." said Kaiba, as the man looked at his boss.   
  
"Well, sir, please don't angry with me..but I was told to do so or I'd die.." said the man, as Kaiba prepared to place his deck into his card slot.  
  
In Serena's room, Serena and Rini looked at Joey as he was set on Serena's bed softly. Serena took off her hood as she took out a marker from her bag. Diana sat on Rini's head as the two watched silently.  
  
"Serena..you sure this spell will work?" asked Diana. "You know that this spell might beckfire on you."  
  
"It won't. He maybe mindless, but once I put this spell on him, there is no way to remove it." said Serena, "Not unless I use a remover spell on it."  
  
Serena began to draw weird symbols on Joey's forehead. After she was finsihed, Serena watched as Joey's eyes began to open. Joey's eyes was a solid brown color, not what his eyes orginally was. He sat up while looking around at his surroundings.  
  
"What happened?" asked the boy, who's voice was vaguely familar.  
  
"Are you alright...Jounouchi?" questioned Serena, as the boy looked at her strangely.  
  
TBC  
  
*********  
  
YAY! It took me almost a month to finish this ^_^ Ain't I so special. Anyway..the next chapter might be out by new years maybe sooner if I get working on it. I am going to post the remaining chapters of Hikari no naka ni motte kimasu soon. They are still on my computer ^_^ ::watches a clip where Mokuba get punched and knocked out by Honda, who is driving a motor cycle. Honda drives away with Kaiba behind him, who is also on a motorcycle.:: Oh shit...spoilers..-_-;; R&R please 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: devilangelvana  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because or violence and language, that and I might put a lemon in it)  
  
Who owns who:   
  
Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck.   
  
Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.  
  
Anything else: Yes, Serena DOES HAVE her shadow powers in this fic, only because Ishizu isn't in this fic. Ishizu has asked Serena to stop Marik for her. Ryou is the good Bakura dude, where Bakura is the evil dude who is working for Marik. I'm calling the good Marik Namu like in the show, and the evil Marik is just plain Marik. ^_^ Serena also has psychic abilities, due to the Shadow Realm. Her powers let her communitcate with her mind. She is also able to jump into other people's minds to either take over the person, or to talk. I'm working on another fic where Serena gets the the powers of the shadow realm, so I'll explain it better in that fic.  
  
'...': thought  
  
"...": speech  
  
-...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
  
//...//: Life points  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Previously:  
  
Serena began to draw weird symbols on Joey's forehead. After she was finsihed, Serena watched as Joey's eyes began to open. Joey's eyes was a solid brown color, not what his eyes orginally was. He sat up while looking around at his surroundings.  
  
"What happened?" asked the boy, who's voice was vaguely familar.  
  
"Are you alright...Jounouchi?" questioned Serena, as the boy looked at her strangely.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What happened?" The boy asked again, taking a quick note of Serena's appearance. He recognized her as Princess Serenity, but not in her dress. "Princess, what happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"You live inside the pure crystal of Joey Wheeler, I left an incantation on his forehead to bring you out. The only reason was I haven't gone after Joey's mind yet." explained Serena, sitting on the bed. "What is going to happen is I have to duel Seto Kaiba soon and I might need your help."  
  
"How would you need my help?" Jonouchi asked, giving Serena a lopsided smile.  
  
"I think that someone will be attacked and I might need you to grab the pure heart before our enemy's take off." said Serena, as the blonde boy nodded. All three hears the announcement about the final duel. "Well, I must get up there. Rini, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on things."  
  
Serena stood up and placed her hood back over her head. Rini layed on the bed as Serena handed Jonouchi one. Serena took out a wooden sword and handed it to Jonouchi. Diana sat back on the bed and fell asleep again as the duo walked out of the room. Up on the strado arena, Seto Kaiba prepared to face his opponent.   
  
"If the eigth duelist does not show up within the next five minutes, an automatic victory will be awarded to Seto Kaiba." annouced Roland, as the CEO walked onto the dueling platform.  
  
After Kaiba was facing the door, the buttons on the elevator showed that someone was coming. The doors opened as two robed figures walked out. By the way they were walking, it sounded like someone was wearing boots or heals or something like that.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kaiba.  
  
Both figures walked to the platform. The one figure, the one who was wearing boots/heels, walked onto the platform. The other, who has a wooden sword around his waist stood by on watch.  
  
"You got some nerve showing up late to duel me." started Kaiba, "Were you scared? Did the thought of facing a duelist as superior as myself make you guess second guess your abilities?"  
  
The robed figure just ignored the tall CEO as she stood there.  
  
"Duelist number eight, tell us your name." said Roland, which made the figure shake her head.  
  
"Why won't you tell us who you are.." snapped Kaiba, which made the other figure snicker. He looks at the one and begins to wonder about the person.  
  
"I will tell you who I am when the time is right...Seto Kaiba." said the figure, whose voice claimed it to be female.   
  
"Fine then. Roland, let's begin this duel now." said Kaiba.  
  
"Right away sure." said Roland, raising his hand, "Begin now!"  
  
Both duelists grabbed five cards each as they prepared to duel.   
  
Kaiba //4000// ; 8th duelist //4000//  
  
"I'll start this duel off." Kaiba started, pulling a card out. "I play Force Radier in attack mode and place one card face down on the field."  
  
Two cards appeared on Kaiba's side: Force Radier and a card behind the monster.  
  
"I end my turn." said Kaiba.  
  
"Alright then." said the figure, drawing a card. "I play Kuriboh in defense mode and I also play this card face down on the field. My turn is over."  
  
The two cards appear on the figure's side of the field. During Kaiba's turn, the figure, who was actually Serena in her eternal form without the wings, felt two unknown energy patterns. Kaiba had placed one more card down on the field before he attacked.  
  
"Force Raider, attack Kuriboh." said Kaiba, as his monster went charging towards the monster. Before the monster could hit Kuriboh, a big crowd of Kuriboh's appeared. "What the.."  
  
"I activated my magic card: Multiply. This move was used against you before Mr. Kaiba, but I wasn't your opponent." said Serena, silently smiling. She knows every move Kaiba makes before he makes them.   
  
"Those are just a bunch of furballs..I'll find a way to get rid of them." said Kaiba, his eyes narrowing. 'Who is this duelist..her voice reminds me of someone...'  
  
"Before I make my move.." started Serena, then turning to face her friends, "Jonouchi, keep an eye for anything suspicious."  
  
"Right your highness." said the other figure named Jonouchi, who headed to the elevator.  
  
The girl sighed silently before facing her opponent. The female figure drew a card from her deck and seeing that it is one of the few that she needs.   
  
"I'll play this magic card: Harpie's Feather Duster to get rid of all magic and trap cards you have played." said Serena, watching as all of the cards behind Kaiba's Force Raider get destroyed. "Next I'll play the magic card: Prohibition."  
  
"What's that card do?" Kaiba questioned, unfamiliar with the rare card.  
  
"This card let's me declare 1 card. As long as this card is out on the feild, the one card cannot be played." explained Serena. "And the card I choose is...your Egytpian God Card Oblisk the Tormentor."  
  
Kaiba just glared at the duelist, who was smirking.  
  
"Next I'll place these three cards face down on the feild and end my turn." said Serena, as three cards appear behind her Kuriboh.   
  
Kaiba draws a card from his deck and sees that it is his Battle Ox.   
  
"I play Battle Ox in defense mode." said Kaiba, as the said monster appeared, "Next I place one card out on the feild. My turn is over."  
  
A face down card appeared behind his Battle Ox. Serena smirked as she prepared to pull a card when she was hit with a wave of energy. She places a hand on her forehead as she falls to her knees. Jonouchi, who saw what happened, ran towards the platform.  
  
"Serenity-sama, what happened?" asked Jonouchi, jumping onto the platform.  
  
"It's about to begin..." murmured the woman, as everyone hears two women laughing. Serena brought her head up as everyone looks above the elevator. Two women were standing there: Kaorinite and Viluy. "Oh no.."  
  
Kaiba looks to see that the one in the blue has Mokuba. He starts to run towards the two women when Viluy holds Mokuba, who was tied up by some rope, over the edge, making Kaiba stop in his tracks.  
  
"Release him now!" ordered Kaiba, preparing to jump at the girl.  
  
"They won't listen to anyone." murmured Serena, which made the tall CEO look at her. "I'll make sure your baby brother is safe.."  
  
Serena looked at Kaorinite and Viluy through her hood. She knew that she has to reveal herself and use her shadow powers, but it was the only option she has left.  
  
"If all of you do what we say, we'll let the boy go." Kaorinite stated, which made one of the two robed figures snicker, "What, may I ask, is so funny."  
  
"Maybe for the fact that you know you can't defeat me, both of you has tried, and indeed failed." said Serena, who was in a form that wasn't her sailor clothing.   
  
"No it can't be.." started Kaorinite, as Serena took off her hood to reveal herself. "It's you! Viluy, drop the boy now..that's one of the sailor brats!"  
  
Kaorinite looked over to see the other clothed figure holding Mokuba in one hand and his wooden sword in the other, pointing it at Viluy.  
  
"It looks like you have three options Kaorinite. One: you two can leave peacefully. Two: Get your ass kicked and then leave. Or three: Get your asses kicked and get destroyed." said Serena, looking at the red-headed woman, "It's your call."  
  
Viluy kicked Jonouchi's sword out of his grasp and then pushed both boys over the edge. Serena looked at the edge and then over to Malik.  
  
'It must be done...' thought Serena, looking at the sky as a black portal appeared above the blimp. Everyone looked above the see the gateway.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tea, as everyone looked back at the girl.  
  
Two symbols appeared on Serena's forehead: a crescent moon and the Eye of Ra. She began to murmur something in her native language (1) as a monster appeared from the portal. This monster was very big and red. It roared loudly as it appeared above everyone.  
  
TBC....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Whaddya think? Not bad for some spur of the moment stuff huh?  
  
(1) - Serena's from the moon, but only Jonouchi knows that. No one else knows about the moon, save for Serena. I'm putting Lunarian as her native language since she IS from the Moon, but she knows English and Egyptian as well. Since I don't know how to put Egyptian on notepad, I'm gonna use another langauge for it. ^_^  
  
NEW CONTEST FOR YOU READERS:  
  
1 - Who is the red monster? First person to guess correctly will get the next chappy dedicated to them. It ain't much, but it's somethine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: devilangelvana  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because or violence and language, that and I might put a lemon in it)  
  
Who owns who:   
  
Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck.   
  
Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.  
  
Anything else: Yes, Serena DOES HAVE her shadow powers in this fic, only because Ishizu isn't in this fic. Ishizu has asked Serena to stop Marik for her. Ryou is the good Bakura dude, where Bakura is the evil dude who is working for Marik. I'm calling the good Marik Namu like in the show, and the evil Marik is just plain Marik. ^_^ Serena also has psychic abilities, due to the Shadow Realm. Her powers let her communitcate with her mind. She is also able to jump into other people's minds to either take over the person, or to talk. I'm working on another fic where Serena gets the the powers of the shadow realm, so I'll explain it better in that fic.  
  
'...': thought  
  
"...": speech  
  
-...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
  
//...//: Life points  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Previously:  
  
Kaorinite looked over to see the other clothed figure holding Mokuba in one hand and his wooden sword in the other, pointing it at Viluy.  
  
"It looks like you have three options Kaorinite. One: you two can leave peacefully. Two: Get your ass kicked and then leave. Or three: Get your asses kicked and get destroyed." said Serena, looking at the red-headed woman, "It's your call."  
  
Viluy kicked Jonouchi's sword out of his grasp and then pushed both boys over the edge. Serena looked at the edge and then over to Malik.  
  
'It must be done...' thought Serena, looking at the sky as a black portal appeared above the blimp. Everyone looked above the see the gateway.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tea, as everyone looked back at the girl.  
  
Two symbols appeared on Serena's forehead: a crescent moon and the Eye of Ra. She began to murmur something in her native language as a monster appeared from the portal. This monster was very big and red. It roared loudly as it appeared above everyone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Osiris, go after the two." Serena ordered quietly, almost in a whispered tone as the monster roared loudly and went after the two boys. The said dragon flew down after the two boys. After the monster was out of sight, Serena looked up at Karoinite and Viluy. "You two have interupted this duel."  
  
"So what. Even though there is only one of you and two of us, you should be a piece of cake to defeat." said Viluy, as Serena just 'humphed' slightly.  
  
"You should recount Viluy." said Serena, snapping her fingers to have about ten monsters appear around the blimp, mostly warrior-types.  
  
"What the.." started Viluy, looking at the ten monsters that have made a sudden apperance. "How did you manage to do this!"  
  
"That is no one's business but my own." said Serena, as the red dragon from earlier soared up above the aircraft with two people on it's head. She smiled as she jumped up, landing on the dragon's head. She looks over at the two boys and sees Jonouchi holding Mokuba protectively. "Is he alright?"  
  
"He'll be fine, Princess." said Jonouchi, as Serena smiled. "Shall I take him to your room?"  
  
"Yes. I already have Naosu and Naoru there waiting for you." said Serena, as Jonouchi nodded. Osiris moved his head to let Jonouchi off of his head. After Jonouchi left the area, Serena glared at Kaorinite and Viluy, then smirked lightly.  
  
"Why are you smirking at us like that?" Viluy questioned, a little bit scared by the look that the blonde girl gave them.   
  
"You two have intervened this duel...and one who interupts the duel will be sent to the shadows.." murmured Serena, taking out two blank cards. Everyone watched silently as Serena released the two cards, making them float in the air. She looks at Malik as the Millennium Rod suddenly flew from his hand straight into Serena's hand.  
  
"What is going on here? Why did you take my Millennium Rod?" demanded Malik. Serena looked at Kaorinite and Viluy as the rod changed into a taller rod with a blue ball on top.[1] "What did you do to my millennium rod!"  
  
"This sennen item does not belong to you, you tombkeeper!" snapped Serena, eyeing Malik briefly then turning to face Seto Kaiba. "This sennen item belongs to the one and only High Priest..."  
  
"Why you looking at me for?" asked Seto, completely confused about the whole thing. Serena smiled lightly at the CEO.  
  
Serena began to murmur in an unknown language as the blue orb on top the gold staff began to glow as well as the two blank cards. Kaorinite and Viluy were blinded as was everyone else. A few minutes after the brightness had died down, everyone saw the evil women laying down, motionless.  
  
"What..did you do to them?" Duke questioned, as Serena got off the Osiris, landing on the dueling feild. The two cards that was floating landed in Serena's hand.  
  
"All I did was take their souls and trapped them into these two blank cards..." started Serena.  
  
"You are doing what Pegasus did!" intrupted Yami, which made Serena look at him.  
  
"I have been able to do this without the power of a sennen item, young pharaoh. But in order for them to remain in the shadows, I had to use one of the seven items to keep them there." said Serena, as the Millennium Rod in her hand reverted back to one that Malik was holding. She got off the platform and walked to the pale-haired Egyptian. "Tombkeeper, I shouldn't return this to you, but until you lose a duel the Rod is still in your pocession."  
  
Serena handed the golden item back to Malik as the ten monsters that was surround the blimp disappeared. Serena looked at Kaiba, then silently walking towards the door.  
  
"What do you think your doing! This duel is not over!" snapped Kaiba, which made Serena stop in her tracks.  
  
"For your information, Seto Kaiba, I am going to go check on your little brother. If you have a problem with that, I'd suggest you go to some sort of anger management class." said Serena, disappearing into the elevator. Before the doors closed, Serena looked at the brunette, "Give me fifteen minutes to tend to your brother."  
  
Before Kaiba could say anything, the door closed and the elevator began to decend. Kaiba looked at Roland and ordered him to start timing. After the said man started to time, Yami and everyone, except for Malik, Kaiba and Roland, began to head to the elevator. Inside Serena's room, Serena walked in to see Mokuba talking to Jonouchi and Rini. She closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Hello there young Kaiba, are you alright?" Serena questioned, looking at the black-haired kid.  
  
"Yea. Rini and this guy helped me." said Mokuba.  
  
"Serena, what happened to Karoinite and Viluy?" asked Rini, who was informed of the battle by Jonouchi.  
  
"They are now 'permanent residents of the shadows'." answered Serena, sitting down on the bed where Mokuba was sitting. "In fifteen minutes, your brother and myself will continue our duel."  
  
"I have a question for you.." started Mokuba, "Why did you call Slifer the Sky Dragon Osiris?"  
  
"Osiris is the orginal name of red Egyptian god monster." said Serena, looking at the incantion that she had left on Joey's forehead. Mokuba looked at it as well. "Before you ask Mokuba, Jonouchi is like what Yami is to Yugi."  
  
Mokuba couldn't comprehend what Serena meant. Serena lightly giggled at the young vice president. Jonouchi took off his robe and set it on the chair, as well as the sword holder.  
  
"Jonouchi is a spirit, just like the young pharaoh is. I left an incantation on Joey Wheeler's forehead to bring out Jonouchi." said Serena, as Jonouchi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right now, my decendent is in the shadow realm, but he will return soon." said Jonouchi.  
  
"Once my duel with the High Priest is over with, I will go after Joey Wheeler's soul in the shadows." said Serena, which made Mokuba look at her oddly. "Your brother was known as Setau or Seth..the High Priest. He served under Yami's rule, and was to be the next in line if the pharaoh was to pass on."  
  
Rini smiled as her Luna Ball began to float above her head. Serena looked at the wall clock and noticed that it was almost time for her duel. The blonde girl stood up when she felt some familiar energy. She raised her hand up towards the door when the wooden door opened up suddenly, revealing Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Shizuka. [2]  
  
"I knew you four would listen in.." murmured Serena, as Rini, Jonouchi and Mokuba began to walk towards the door. "We should head up to the platform now...it is almost time for Kaiba to face me again."  
  
The group started to leave when Serena began to rearrange her deck. Rini stayed behind, along with Jonouchi.  
  
"I need to fix my deck you two." said Serena, as she quickly swipped a few cards around. A few minutes later, Serena's deck was complete. "Now let's head up."  
  
Up on the dueling platform, Mokuba ran up to his brother, who was patiently waiting for Serena to return. The elder Kaiba was glad his brother was safe, and unharmed. A few minutes later, Serena, Rini and Jonouchi came up along with Yami, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Shizuka.  
  
"Are we going to restart this duel, or continue where we left off?" Serena asked softly, looking at her opponent.  
  
"We will restart this duel..due from that odd disturbance." said Kaiba, which made Serena smile lightly.  
  
"Thank you very much....Seth." said Serena, which made both Kaiba and Malik, not to mention everyone else on the dueling area, gasp in surprise.  
  
"Who are you..and how did you know.." started Kaiba.  
  
"As they say in this modern world," intrupted Jonouchi, who was smiling at Seto Kaiba, "It is for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Serena closed her eyes as she transformed into her princess form. Around her neck was a shining crystal on a silver chain. On her left arm was the duel disk, with her deck in the card slot. Serena opened her eyes as she smiled.  
  
******************  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
******************  
  
[1] - For those who has played Forbidden Memories, this is the rod looks like.  
  
[2] - Shizuka came back from watching Mai to watch the final duel.  
  
Devilangelvana: FINALLY!!!! ::bangs head against door.:: ...Ow. Anyway, it will be a while before I finish up this fic, only because I am starting to have a little trouble with this fic. Please be kind to me. Also, you are allowed to send in ideas for this fic, because I am thinking on sending them to Kaiba Corp Island or I might send them somewhere else. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: devilangelvana  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because or violence and language, that and I might put a lemon in it)  
  
Who owns who:   
  
Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck.   
  
Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.  
  
Anything else: Please read the information I have at the end of this chapter. You'll see an arrow, so don't hit the review button until you read the info first. Thanks.  
  
'...': thought  
  
"...": speech  
  
-...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
  
...: Life points  
  
...: Yami talking to Yugi and vice versa.  
  
Previously:  
  
Up on the dueling platform, Mokuba ran up to his brother, who was patiently waiting for Serena to return. The elder Kaiba was glad his brother was safe, and unharmed. A few minutes later, Serena, Rini and Jonouchi came up along with Yami, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Shizuka.  
  
"Are we going to restart this duel, or continue where we left off?" Serena asked softly, looking at her opponent.  
  
"We will restart this duel..due from that odd disturbance." said Kaiba, which made Serena smile lightly.  
  
"Thank you very much....Seth." said Serena, which made both Kaiba and Malik, not to mention everyone else on the dueling area, gasp in surprise.  
  
"Who are you..and how did you know.." started Kaiba.  
  
"As they say in this modern world," intrupted Jonouchi, who was smiling at Seto Kaiba, "It is for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Serena closed her eyes as she transformed into her princess form. Around her neck was a shining crystal on a silver chain. On her left arm was the duel disk, with her deck in the card slot. Serena opened her eyes as she smiled.  
  
Everyone took notice of the eigth duelist and all kept wondering on how many appearances did she have. Malik and Yami both knew who the girl was now. Serena looked at Yami and smiled gently.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it pharaoh." said Serena, as she turned to face Seto Kaiba, "Are we ready, High Priest?"  
  
"I am ready to wipe the floor with you." said Seto, as all the duel disks on the blimp beeped. Seto looked at his duel disk, then back at Serena, "What just happened?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to have this setting be closer to home..." said Serena, closing her eyes as the shining crystal that was around her neck began to glow as the area surrounding the duelin blimp changed to what looked like a ruined kingdom.  
  
"This is fine by me." said Seto, as he placed his deck in the card slot. He narrowed his eyes lightly as the duo prepared for their duel. 'Who is this girl...and why do I get the feeling that I've known her from somewhere before...'  
  
Kaiba 4000; Serena 4000  
  
"I'll start this duel off by placing Battle Ox in attack mode." started the CEO, as he summoned the said beast-warrior to the feild. He placed two more cards on his duel disk, "Next I'll place two cards face down on the feild and end my turn."  
  
"First I'll play the spell card, Swords of reveling light." Serena spoke, as the said card was activated, freezing Kaiba's chances for attacking for the next three turns, "Next I'll play a monster face down in attack mode and place two cards, thus ending my turn."  
  
The three said cards appear, making Kaiba wonder what this female's strategy is. Kaiba thought that Serena is some wanna-be duelst, but after that fight with the two werido women earlier, Kaiba doesn't know if he should go straight out or what. Unknown to him, Serena was picking up his thoughts. While the two were dueling, Shizuka, Duke, Tristan and Tea were giving Rini and Jonouchi weird looks. Rini looked at Yami was walked over to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Your friends should stop giving Jonouchi weird looks. He shall be normal within fifteen minutes after this duel is over." said Rini, which made Yami look at the pink-haired girl with interest.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Yami, clueless on how Jonouchi appeared just shortly after Joey lost his mind.  
  
"Serena is gonna hafta tell you, because I'm not real sure on this myself." Rini answered, then looking over towards Mokuba, "I'm lucky that no one was hurt from Kaorinite and Viluy."   
  
"Who were those woman earlier?" Tristan questioned, over-hearing Rini talk about the evil women from the Witches 5. Rini glanced at Serena, who was winning the duel by two hundred life points, then glancing over towards Jonouchi, who looked like a mindless vessal waiting for his orders.   
  
"I'm just glad that I don't have these powers...I wouldn't be able to handle it." murmured Rini, not listening to Tristan. She was unaware of Tristan and Yami listening to her, "I'm also glad that mommy destroyed the items when she did...who knows what would of happened if she hadn't sealed up the darkness...." 1  
  
"What do you mean Rini?" asked Yami, which made the cousin of the Eighth duelist look at Yami. Rini looked at Yami like she was confused when he asked again, "What do you mean about the items and the darkness?"  
  
"I...can't say...." sniffled Rini, running towards Jonouchi. She pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "Take me to the bathroom..please. Those people over there are scaring me."  
  
"Alright." said Jonouchi, as the duo began to walk in the direction of the elevator. Serena knew what they were doing and kept her concentration on the duel, in which her life points were fifteen hundred life points to Kaiba's twenty-five hundred life points.  
  
What is up with that girl? She seems so...weird for someone her age. It's like she's lived a few million years or so. Yami thought, though he was talking to his lighter half, Yugi.   
  
There is something diffently on her mind...and I don't think that Rini and the Eighth Duelist have anthing to do with the us saving the world. replied Yugi, watching the elevator door close and the numbers decrease. We should really be watching the duel right now Yami.  
  
The two watched as Kaiba used his monster reborn to bring back a monster from his graveyard. The monster was none other than Gadget Soldier in defense mode. Kaiba already has his Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor out.  
  
'He won't attack me with that monster...the monster wouldn't anyway.' thought Serena, then speaking after Kaiba ended his turn, "It would seem that you really want to beat me, so I summon Spirit of the Harp in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"You shouldn't of joined into Battle City....you aren't a good enough duelist to come this far.." snapped Kaiba, taking a quick note of Serena's inadequate dueling skills, "You should of quit when you still had the chance..."  
  
Before Kaiba could announce his attack, Kaiba suddenly had visions of him using a different monster to attack instead of Obelisk. When Kaiba came back to reality, he knew right away what to do. He looked at his hand to see the right card he needed and smirked.  
  
"I sacrifice both my Gadget Soldier and Obelisk the Tormentor...be gone my monsters...." started Kaiba, as the two said mosnters disappeared, "to summon this: my BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"  
  
This sudden change surprised everyone, including Serena, Marik and Yami. Serena only smiled as she knew what was going to happaned once she has no monsters on the feild, but wasn't prepared for the next card he played.  
  
"Now I activate the spell card: Stop Defense." said Kaiba, as the said card changed Seren's Spirit of the Harp monster from defense mode to attack mode. "Now my Blue Eyes White Dragon: Destroy her monster with your White Lightning attack!"  
  
The dragon roared loudly then looked at Serena, stopping in it's tracks. Everyone noticed that the monster did not carry out Kaiba's order. Serena smiled gently at one of her favorite monsters.  
  
"Torikakaru Aoime..Watashi o shuugeki." Serena spoke, making the dragon cry in protest. Everyone was wondering what this girl was saying and why didn't the dragon destroy her monster, "Kono shiagari choosen to WATASHI O SHUUGEKI AOIME!" 2  
  
The dragon nodded as everyone watched the said monster gather a white ball of energy filled with lightning. Serena closed her eyes as the ball of energy came and destroyed her monster, knocking her life points down to zero.  
  
"This duel is finished and the winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba!" annouced Roland, as the holograms shut down and Serena stayed where she was, with her eyes still closed.   
  
Serena opened her eyes a few seconds later with Kaiba walking off the platform. She knew that whatever happens now, her role will be of more importance than anything.  
  
"Now that the first part of the Battle City finals has ended, the semi-finals will take place one we arrive at our destination." said Roland, "Once we arrive, I'll explain the rules for our semi-final matches."  
  
Serena jumped off the platform edge and landed near Shizuka, Duke, Tea, Tristan and Yami. Yami looked at Serena strangly and decided to ask her something that has been on his mind lately.  
  
"We overheard Rini talking about something on how her mother stopped the darkness by destroying the items. Would you care to explain to us what is she talking about?" questioned Yami, which made Serena look at him with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Right now, I have more important matters to attend with, but I will answer your questions shortly." answered Serena, then spotting Kaiba heading towards the elevator with Mokuba, "Like talking to Kaiba about the semi-finals."  
  
Serena hollered at the two, but only one looked at her and that was Mokuba. The black-haired kid looked away as the elevator door opened. Serena placed her left hand on her forehead and stretched her right hand out, making the two Kaiba brothers walk into an invisible wall.  
  
"What's this!" demanded Kaiba, as he felt a solid wall there, though it was translucent. He turned around to see Serena in an awkward position, knowing that she is wanting to talk to him, "You have my attention now."  
  
"What are you going to do for the semi-finals Kaiba?" Serena questioned, after dropping her wall. "There are only three of you and you're going to need another duelist."  
  
"Why didn't you say something before hand..." said Kaiba. "We wouldn't of had the need for the duel if you had told me before."  
  
"I could not. Seeing that I had other obligations." said Serena, "Since you have defeated me, there is only one other duelist on this ship who can be in the semi-finals."  
  
"Who?" questioned Mokuba, as both the Kaiba brothers thought on who the duelist was.  
  
"Me." said a male voice.  
  
TBC.....  
  
1 - This part is supposed to take place in the sequel to Hikari no naka ni motte kimasu, which hasn't been started yet due to the fact that I haven't got a clue on where it's supposed to take place. But the Items will be destroyed, only to close the darkness, just like Rini said.  
  
2 - Translation(s):  
  
Torikakaru - Go ahead.  
  
Watashi o shuugeki - Attack me  
  
Kono shiagari choosen to WATASHI O SHUUGEKI - Finish this challenge and attack me  
  
/  
  
v  
  
Authoress's Note: OMG that took soooooo long to write! I am very very sorry for the wait my reviewers! I will keep on working on this fic as time goes on. I shall have the next chapter up within a few days. I have a contest for my reviewers : If anyone can TRANSLATE the name AOIME, and tell me what it means, that lucky reviewer will have either Chapter 8, 9 or 10 dedicated to them. It ain't much of a prize, but it's something, right? I would like some ideas on where the sequel to Hikari takes place. Should it take place in Juuban District/Domino City, or Crystal Tokyo or what? I would like to have some idea. Also, I need help with names for two characters in the sequel, for anyone who wants descriptoions for the two characters, let me know by telling me if you have YIM messenger services so I send offline messages. JA matte ne minna-san! 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: devilangelvana  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because or violence and language)  
  
Who owns who:   
  
Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi  
  
Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck.   
  
Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.  
  
Anything else: You should know what's been here since chapter 1 --  
  
'...': thought  
  
"...": speech  
  
-...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
  
...: Life points  
  
...: Yami talking to Yugi and vice versa.  
  
Previously:  
  
Serena hollered at the two, but only one looked at her and that was Mokuba. The black-haired kid looked away as the elevator door opened. Serena placed her left hand on her forehead and stretched her right hand out, making the two Kaiba brothers walk into an invisible wall.  
  
"What's this!" demanded Kaiba, as he felt a solid wall there, though it was translucent. He turned around to see Serena in an awkward position, knowing that she is wanting to talk to him, "You have my attention now."  
  
"What are you going to do for the semi-finals Kaiba?" Serena questioned, after dropping her wall. "There are only three of you and you're going to need another duelist."  
  
"Why didn't you say something before hand..." said Kaiba. "We wouldn't of had the need for the duel if you had told me before."  
  
"I could not. Seeing that I had other obligations." said Serena, "Since you have defeated me, there is only one other duelist on this ship who can be in the semi-finals."  
  
"Who?" questioned Mokuba, as both the Kaiba brothers thought on who the duelist was.  
  
"Me." said a male voice.  
  
"What do you mean you?" Kaiba questioned, irritated slightly, "You was defeated in the third round...there is no way that you could be back in the finals..."  
  
"Seth, you must let him enter...it's the only way for the battle city finals continue with even duelists." said Serena, "I would rejoin, but I have more crucial obligations to take care of than dueling."  
  
"Oh really? Would we be told of these...obligations you mentioned?" asked Kaiba, raising an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"Go after Jonouchi's mind for one...making sure that there aren't going to be any more disturbances during the finals..." Serena started, then taking a quick note that Kaiba has no interest of what she just said. "I also have to find out where my guardians are being held so I can go rescue them." 1  
  
"What a bunch of nonsense." snorted Kaiba, going into the elevator, with Mokuba behind him.  
  
"We'll let you know later." Mokuba added, as the elevator began to close.  
  
The door had closed before Serena could reply to the younger Kaiba. Sighing lightly, Serena turned and saw Yami, Tristan, Tea, Shizuka and Duke looking at her, and taking glances towards Rini and Jonouchi. Serena shifted her gaze to Rini and the blonde duelist.  
  
"We need to head to my room so we can figure out how we are going to get your descendant's mind back from the depths of the shadows." said Serena, as Jonouchi nodded. Serena turned and looked at the pharaoh and his friends, "Pharaoh, I'm requesting for you and your friends to come with us. Once you friend is fine, I will explain to you about what I know about the Shadows."  
  
Jonouchi and Rini walked towards the elevator, while Serena remained in her spot. Jonouchi looked at the princess and wondered lightly. Serena giggled lightly as she picked up his thoughts.  
  
"I'm heading there by shadows..." Serena said, as the two got into the elevator. Once the door closed, Serena closed her eyes softly as a black portal appeared infront of her, sparkling lightly. Serena walked through the darkness only to arrive in her room. She opened the door and saw that Marik was walking by her room to get to his own, "You will lose the Millennium Rod Marik...and You shall be put back into the shadows of Hell where you belong."  
  
"We will see young Princess. Once I have the power of the pharaoh, then it will be you in the shadows of hell." smirked Marik, as Serena leaned against the wall of her room.  
  
"You can't send one with the kageno chikara to the shadows of hell." replied Serena, as two symbols appeared on her forehead. One was the known Millennium Eye symbol, where the other was somewhat familar to Marik.  
  
"So..you've had your shadow powers quite sometime Moon girl.." said Marik, smiling evilly, and completely unaware of Jonouchi, Rini, Yami, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Shizuka watching, "It doesn't matter...your powers can never outmtach mine."  
  
"Hmph, we'll see tombkeeper." said Serena, as the symbols disappeared and began shifting her eyes to the small group behind the evil spirit of the Millennium Rod, "Are you ready Jonouchi?"  
  
"Of course, I'm always ready." The blonde replied, smiling as the group headed inside the room that Serena and Rini share. The group saw a grayish color kitten sitting on the bed.  
  
"Serena, what's going on?" the young kitten questioned, as the person in questioned took out two beaded objects: one is a braclet, the other was a necklace.  
  
"We're going to return Joey's mind his body." said Serena, then looking at Yami and his friends. "If you want watch this, you may do so. I do adivse you that what your about to see is far more difficult that it looks."  
  
"We want some questions answered first." demanded Tristan, "What is hell is going on."   
  
"I cannot tell you until I get Jonouchi back to normal." said Serena, walking towards the door with Rini, Diana and Jonouchi right behind her.  
  
Tristan, now pissed, charged at Serena with one of his fists flying. Before he could land a punch on Serena, Tristan had disappeared by going through a black portal. It closed up behind him as quickly as he was emerged in the darkness.  
  
"Tristan!" shouted the group, suddenly as another black portal appeared above Serena's bed, and the said boy came falling out, landing on the soft surface.  
  
"That was freaky..." said Tristan, getting up from the bed. "What did you do to me.."  
  
"All I did was redirect your body. You came at me, I opened a portal, and when you had crashed on the floor of the shadows, I opened another portal, letting you fall through, thus landing on the bed." explained Serena, not looking at the male brunette, then started walking, "We don't got much time before Joey's mind is lost forever."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Shizuka, as the group followed Serena, Rini, Diana and Jonouchi up to the dueling platform.  
  
"There is a certian time of which a mind can be left in the shadows before it is completely unreturnable..." started Serena, who was still wearing her princess dress, made the group stop, "That's why I must do this first..if I had waisted time on answering such questions, then it would of been too late."  
  
Serena kept walking as the group arrived at the elevator. Unknown to the two groups, Marik and Seto Kaiba were watching them from their own rooms. Serena knew they were watching, but didn't say anything. The group headed up to the dueling platform where the ceremony will begin. Up on the platform, the group saw that the ruins of a kingdom were still there, making Serena giggle lightly.  
  
"Why did you bring the ruins of your home to the dueling arena?" asked Jonouchi, cocking his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Because I wanted to make the high priest wonder about me and the power that I pocess." Serena answered, as she got onto the dueling platform, "Jonouchi, let's go. You gotta be uphere for the process to start."  
  
Before Jonouchi got on the platform, the two symbols from earlier appeared again, creating a light of pure white and gold mixed. The two lights began to engulf Serena, changing her appearance again. Seven orbs of golden light appeared, each shifting to a familiar millennium item. Each of the items began to place different clothing items on the girl. The puzzle had formed a gold leotard, the ring formed a golden skirt, the key had formed the hair accessories, tiara with the symbols of the Eye and Moon ingraved and earings, where the scales formed her gloves. The eye gave Serena a pair of gold boots, which stopped a little past the knee. The necklace formed Serena's choker and front bow. The rod that was in Serena's hand had formed a six foot rod, which looked exactly like the rod was before, except the blades were a little longer, and there was a golden crystal ball on the top. 1  
  
"What the.." murmured Duke, shocked to someone with the powers of darkness use them to create a new outfit, "It's you..it's really you...Darkness Moon."2  
  
"You know who she is Duke?" asked Tristan, as the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters nodded his head.  
  
"When Maximillion Pegasus and myself talked about my game, he told me a tale of the one who will defeat the true evil of the shadows." said Duke, "Why he told me I have no clue. I'm sure you guys were told about it when you went to Duelist Kingdom for Pegasus's tournament."  
  
"Sorry Duke, but they were not told. One reason why Pegasus told you and not the others was because of Yugi, Ryou and Joey." said Jonouchi, which made the dice boy look at the blonde boy, "He knew about them and their past relationship with the one who he spoke about, he also knew what would of happened if they were told."  
  
"What do you mean by that..." said Shizuka.  
  
"I will explain after Joey's mind is back." said the woman in gold, "Jonouchi, first I am going to need you to stand directly in the middle with these beads on. Second, I'm going to need you to stand completely still with your eyes closed."  
  
Jonouchi nodded as he stood completely still, closing his eyes at the same time. Darkness Moon murmured something in an unknown language as eight rays of light appeared, creating an indestructible barrier around the two blonds. Darkness Moon took the rod that was in her hand and released it. It began to float in the air above Jonouchi as it flipped upside down, with the golden orb facing Jonouchi. Darkness Moon began to speak in another weird language as the orb shown darkness over Jonouchi.  
  
"Kimi no risei e mitsuikeru...Anata wa nakereba naranai de aru keikõ ni aru..." started Darkness Moon, starting her incantation, "Kimi no hito ikõ mitsuikeru...Anata ni yokusei ima desu..." 3  
  
Light began to surround Jonouchi as the symbols on his forehead began to glow. Suddenly, Jonouchi began to scream as the symbols began to disappear from his forehead. Darkness Moon kept up her concentration as she grabed Joey's mind from the Shadow Realm, and putting it back into Joey's body, making him normal again. Jonouchi's screams became Joey's screams as Jonouchi's mind was locked away in the back of Joey's mind. The lighted barrier dispersed as the two fell to their knees, then to the ground, with the rod returning to Darkness Moon's hand. Joey slipped into unconsciousness. Diana murmured something weird as she became human and ran up the platform to help Darkness Moon, who's clothing has shifted back to Serena's dress and as the rod disappeared. Rini came up and helped Serena, while Joey's friends ran to Joey.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Shizuka, worried about her brother.  
  
"He..will..be..fine. All..he..needs...now..is..r..re..rest.." said Serena, shivering as what happened took most of her energy, and she was a little weak from it, "He..should...wake...up...within...an hour..or so..."  
  
"Good. Thank you." said Yami, as Tristan and Duke pick up Joey's unconscious body, taking Joey back to his room. Tristan, Joey, Duke, Shizuka and Tea walked towards the elevator, heading to Joey's room. Yami stayed behind and looked at the three girls, "Will you be alright?"  
  
"I should be, seeing that I had to use a kyõryoku tsuzuru to lock Jonouchi in Joey's mind." explained Serena, getting up from the ground with the aide of Yami, Rini and Diana. She dusted herself off then looking at the two shorter girls, "Please head back to our room, I must talk to the pharaoh alone."  
  
"Alright Serena, you be careful." said Diana, shifting back to cat form, and sitting on Rini's head.  
  
Once the two were out of earshot, Serena looked at Yami slightly as she moved to sit on the edge of the platform. She sighed once she leaned onto the railing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yami questioned, taking a quick note of Serena's unsureness.  
  
"I am going to need your help." said Serena, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Yami, curious about what help is she asking for.  
  
"My guardians were kidnapped by Marik's Rare Hunters two days before the Battle City Finals started. I don't know where he has taken them, and I don't know if I'll ever see them again." said Serena, as tears started to prick her eyes.  
  
While the two were talking, Tea was watching her friends as she put Joey's on the bed, hoping that he will wake up. Suddenly, Tea's eyes turned a solid blue as she ran out of the room, in search of someone in particular. Shizuka saw that Tea had left.  
  
"Where Tea go?" Shizuka questioned quietly, making the group look where Tea once was.  
  
"She probably had to use the bathroom." said Tristan.  
  
Somewhere in the hallway, Tea was running towards the dueling platform, wishing that the person she needs is still up there. To her luck, she saw the person talking to another person. The other two didn't notice she was there untill she spoke.  
  
"Princess Serenity.." said Tea, who's voice was mixed with that of Namu. 4  
  
"Tea, what are you doing here?" asked Yami, confused with the way Tea is acting.  
  
"Right now, Namu still has some control over Tea. Unlike Tea, Namu released Joey's mind completely, where he didn't to Tea." said Serena, looking at Tea/Namu.  
  
"Why did you call her Princess Serenity?" asked Yami, refering to Serena.  
  
"She haven't had the chance to tell you pharaoh, but she is the legendary Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." said Tea/Namu, as Serena nodded, "But right now I wish to talk to her about getting my body back from Marik."  
  
"I can't do that unless he loses a duel, you know that as well as I do Namu." said Serena, as Tea/Namu looked down unhappy.  
  
"I have to hurry and get it back before I am too weak and Marik takes the power of the pharaoh." started Tea/Namu, as he felt a hand on her/his shoulder. Tea/Namu looks up to see Serena with the symbol of the Crescent Moon on her forehead.  
  
"I have an idea or two on how to stop the evil that is taking over your body..but you must put complete faith in me." said Serena, giving Tea/Namu a gentle smile, "You must trust me to help you."  
  
"I do trust you..after all, you are like what the ancient scribes told on the stone tablets where me and my sister learned about our true destinies..." started Tea/Namu, "But what is one of the ideas you have?"  
  
"It's not going to be very hard, but I know of a way where you cannot get weak from the darkness that is possessing your body." Serena noted, "I can transfer what is left of you into this braclet, where I can protect you, and if you want to talk to anyone, you better let me know so we can switch."  
  
"We can try that..but I don't know if it will work." said Tea/Namu, unsure of the plan.  
  
"Well it's either that or you let me send what is left of you mind to the shadows." said Serena, "Though after this tournament is over, I will retrive your mind and have you reclaim your body."  
  
"I will let you know when we arrive for the next portion of the Battle City Finals." said Tea/Namu, preparing to let Tea have her mind and body back for a while.  
  
"Before you go.." murmured Serena, placing one of her fingers on Tea/Namu's forehead. A gold line of energy passed through to the spirit of Namu, "I have you enough power so you will not be completely gone."  
  
"Thank you Princess Serenity...please be careful of Marik...I don't want anyone else to lose to him..." Tea/Namu whispered, as she/he closed her/his eyes, returning Tea to normal.  
  
Serena stood up, knowing what she must do before the semi-rounds are to begin. She looked at Tea, then at Yami. Yami saw her gaze and wondered about it.  
  
"Pharaoh, please do me a favor...if Seth let's Joey back into this tournament, don't let him go against you or Kaiba...he must go against Marik..I have a plan to make Marik go somewhat crazy.." said Serena, as Yami was unaware of Serena's plan to have fun against Marik.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
kageno chikara - means Power of the Shadows  
  
1 - IF you have read my Hikari fic, you would see almost the exact same thing. I took what is said in my Hikari fic and I fixed the beginning a little bit.  
  
2 - Darkness Moon..Hm..why did I name her that? Oh wait I know why...because she uses the power of the millennium items to form her sailor fuku and such, thus stating that she is truly using the Shadow Realm.  
  
3 - An incantation that I had made up. It means "To find your mind..you must be inclined...Let's find your soul...Now you're in control." If you don't ask where I came up with it I won't explain it. It will be in the Sequel to my Hikari fic and it will be in my new fic BSSM Genesis: Origin of the Shadows, will be started soon.  
  
4 - Remember that I never mentioned that Namu the good Marik still had some control over Tea.  
  
Vana: Yay for me Though this is a long chapter..sorry about it being long. but I felt that it needed to be long. Don't worry the other senshi are in it, and they will be making their appearances soon enough. R&R please 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Untitled Author: devilangelvana Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because of violence and language) 

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck. Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena.

Anything else: You should know what's been here since chapter 1 --... And everyone is OOC...

'...': thought "...": speech -...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
...: Life points

Previously:

"Princess Serenity.." said Tea, who's voice was mixed with that of Namu.

"Tea, what are you doing here?" asked Yami, confused with the way Tea is acting.

"Right now, Namu still has some control over Tea. Unlike Tea, Namu released Joey's mind completely, where he didn't to Tea." said Serena, looking at Tea/Namu.

"Why did you call her Princess Serenity?" asked Yami, refering to Serena.

"She haven't had the chance to tell you pharaoh, but she is the legendary Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." said Tea/Namu, as Serena nodded, "But right now I wish to talk to her about getting my body back from Marik."

"I can't do that unless he loses a duel, you know that as well as I do Namu." said Serena, as Tea/Namu looked down unhappy.

"I have to hurry and get it back before I am too weak and Marik takes the power of the pharaoh." started Tea/Namu, as he felt a hand on her/his shoulder. Tea/Namu looks up to see Serena with the symbol of the Crescent Moon on her forehead.

"I have an idea or two on how to stop the evil that is taking over your body..but you must put complete faith in me." said Serena, giving Tea/Namu a gentle smile, "You must trust me to help you."

"I do trust you..after all, you are like what the ancient scribes told on the stone tablets where me and my sister learned about our true destinies..." started Tea/Namu, "But what is one of the ideas you have?"

"It's not going to be very hard, but I know of a way where you cannot get weak from the darkness that is possessing your body." Serena noted, "I can transfer what is left of you into this braclet, where I can protect you, and if you want to talk to anyone, you better let me know so we can switch."

"We can try that..but I don't know if it will work." said Tea/Namu, unsure of the plan.

"Well it's either that or you let me send what is left of you mind to the shadows." said Serena, "Though after this tournament is over, I will retrive your mind and have you reclaim your body."

"I will let you know when we arrive for the next portion of the Battle City Finals." said Tea/Namu, preparing to let Tea have her mind and body back for a while.

"Before you go.." murmured Serena, placing one of her fingers on Tea/Namu's forehead. A gold line of energy passed through to the spirit of Namu, "I have you enough power so you will not be completely gone."

"Thank you Princess Serenity...please be careful of Marik...I don't want anyone else to lose to him..." Tea/Namu whispered, as she/he closed her/his eyes, returning Tea to normal.

Serena stood up, knowing what she must do before the semi-rounds are to begin. She looked at Tea, then at Yami. Yami saw her gaze and wondered about it.

"Pharaoh, please do me a favor...if Seth let's Joey back into this tournament, don't let him go against you or Kaiba...he must go against Marik..I have a plan to make Marik go somewhat crazy.." said Serena, as Yami was unaware of Serena's plan to have fun against Marik.

In Serena's room, Rini was talking to Diana as the door opened to reveal Serena. Behind her was Yami, who had followed Serena to make sure she didn't collaspe or anything. Serena took off her duel disk as she sat down on the bed. She looks at Yami and smiles.

"Thank you pharaoh, for following me. Would you like me to answer some of your questions now?" said Serena, offering Yami a seat in one of the chairs.

"Yes. What did you do to Joey? How can you summon monsters without having the cards? How can.." Yami started to speak as Serena placed her hand up.

"Whoa pharaoh, slow down." said Serena, then giggling, "What happened to Joey was that I used an incantation to summon Jonouchi to take over Wheeler's body until I was able to recover Joey's mind. Now, for your second question, I've had powers to summon any monster for over a millennia. As you noticed, I am also known as Princess Serenity, who lived on the moon during your time."

"This is making a little sense." said Yami, as he sat down in the chair that Rini offered. "So, you have been around then when I sealed up the darkness."

"Actually, it was both of us who sealed it up." corrected Serena, "I sealed it up roughly same time you did. I had to seal it up because I had nothing left. The darkness had destroyed my home..where I lived." 1

"Why is it here now?" asked Diana, as both older teens looked at the cat.

"Because, for me to seal up the shadow realm, I have to be inside it...I have to let the darkness consume me." replied Serena, "Those from Ancient Egpyt had to use the power of the millennium items that I had created to...."

"Wait a minute..you created the items?" asked Yami, as Serena looked at the pharaoh and nodded slightly, "But how?"

"I had to make the items because the darkness would of overpowered me, thus silencing the Moon Kingdom." said Serena, looking down. "I understand that you are angry with me.."

Before Yami could respond, Serena stood up as her clothing shifted to a new outfit: a tight pink sleeveless shirt, with matching skirt. On Serena's feet what looked like a pair of ballet shoes with soles on the bottom of them.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh, but I must check on Wheeler for a while. Rini, would you and Diana like to come with me?" said Serena, as the two nodded their heads, "Alright. Pharaoh, if you wish, you may come with us."

The three left the room and headed towards the room where Joey was. Serena saw the said blonde duelist up and about. She stopped and looked at the now awaken boy. She walked into the room unnoticed.

"I see that the incantation had worked." said Serena, making everyone in the room jump. Joey looks at Serena and walks up to the blonde girl.

"Thank you for helping me." said Joey, looking down. He was upset because he couldn't stop Marik, "I know everything that has happened. I watched.."

"When Marik had sent your mind to the shadows, you still had some control. He didn't send it completely. I knew he couldn't anyway." said Serena, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Do you understand who Jonouchi is?"

"Yea. Kinda weird, but yea. Oh..he says hi by the way." said Joey, making Serena smile, as she saw Joey's eyes switch to a solid brown color, then back to Joey's orginal color.

"Likewise." said Serena, as Rini and Diana walked into the room, "I just hope that the High Priest lets you back into his tournament."

"Who is this High Priest you keep talking about?" questioned Shizuka, as Serena smiled lightly.

"The High Priest is the one and only.." started Serena, as her smile changed into a smirk, "Seto Kaiba."

Everyone else in the room, save for Serena, Rini and Diana were shocked to hear that the one who organized this tournament is the High Priest that Serena keeps talking about.

"But how?" asked Tristan, extremely angry at the recent news, "How could that rich snob be this High Priest you're talking about."

"Do you really want me to explain this?" Serena questioned the brown haired boy, looking at him. Serena was hoping she could find her friends before anything happens. Unknown to everyone, Joey's eyes had switched back to a solid brown.

"Yes." snapped Tristan, as Serena brought her hand up, with the symbols of the Moon and Ra appearing on her forehead. Tristan's body began to be outlined with purple energy.

Suddenly, Serena felt a hand on her wrist. Looking to her left, Serena saw Jonouchi looking at her.

"Don't do it Princess, you know that this isn't worth it." said Jonouchi, releasing Serena's wrist. The said girl lowered her arm, making the purple energy around Tristan disappear.

"Alright." Serena murmured, as the two symbols disappeared from her forehead. Serena left the room, in the direction on the dueling arena. Jonouchi looked at the retreating princess then to Tristan and the others.

"Ok....what was that about?" asked Tea, obviously confused on what just occured.

"She better find her guardians before she really gets angry..and I don't think I'll be able to protect her this time if she does..." Jonouchi mumured quietly, then noticing that everyone was looking at him.

"Who are you what have you done to Joey!" snapped Tristan, grabbing Jonouchi by the collar, and bringing his fist back to hit Jonouchi in the face.

Jonouchi smiled lightly as he closed his eyes, switching minds with Joey once more. Joey opened his eyes and noticed that Tristan was ready to punch him. Joey wiggled out of Tristan's grip, standing back a few feet.

"Tristan, as much as my other would love to beat you, you have to trust him. If it weren't for him, my mind probably would of been completely gone." Joey explained to his brown-haired friend. "As for that girl who my other keeps calling Princess, You better be careful of her. Her powers are enormously dangerous to someone like us."

Joey followed Serena, Rini and Diana. The three girls were walking towards the dueling arena. Before the trio go on the elevator car, the entire ship began to shake. Rini and Serena both fell to their knees as everyone began to come out of their rooms. Kaiba, who was very angry, was walking towards the elevator to demand his workers what happened. Before the said boy reached, a voice appeared on the intercom.

"Attention duelists, we have hit some turbulance on our way to Kaiba Corp Island. Please remain in your rooms until we land." said a voice, which belonged to Roland.

'That wasn't no ordinary turbulance..' thought Serena, getting back up, and helping Rini. She kneeled over and whispered into Rini's ear lightly, "That wasn't turbulance...I think we might have another visitor.."

"But how?" Rini whispered to Serena, as Serena stood up straightly.

"I'm heading up to the dueling arena to figure it out. I would like you and Diana to stay in the room." said Serena.

"What would happen of you were to get hurt?" questioned Diana, as Serena winked and smiled at the same time.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll call on Kyoryoku, Kotsu and Tejina." answered Serena, heading into the elevator. Before the doors closed, Seto Kaiba walked into the car as well.

After the doors closed, Serena leaned up against the wall, looking at Kaiba. She noticed that something was wrong with him.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" asked Serena, hoping to start some sort of conversation with the rich billionaire.

"I'm always alright.." snapped Kaiba, as Serena snickered, "What's your problem?"

"Well for the fact that you just lied to me." said Serena, smiling, "And the fact that you are not willing to let anyone else save for your brother that something's not right on this ship."

"Nice theory, did that purple cat come up with such a remark." replied Kaiba, in return had a blade at his neck, "What the.."

"Mr. Kaiba, I do ADVISE you not to piss me off. I'm in a bad enough mood. If you irritate me more...I won't control myself and send you or your brother to the depths of the shadows." Serena murmured, taking the blade away from Kaiba, hoping that Kaiba won't irritate her futher, "Oh..before I forget..that little turbulance we had hit wasn't ordinary."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"Would you care? Probably not." said Serena, shrugging her shoulders. She leaned back against the wall as the elevator car was forcfully stopped. She looked over to the brunette teen, noticing that he was the one who made the car stop, "You know something...what you did won't stop me from reaching the top."

"I would like to see you try and get out of here. You have some nerve being on this ship acting like you own the place..." started Seto Kaiba, glaring at Serena. Serena, on the other hand was smirking.

"For your information SETO KAIBA...." interrupted Serena, raising her voice so that Kaiba went quiet, "I am here to protect everyone on this ship from being sent to the shadow realm. If I am provoked, I will used my powers to engulf this entire ship into the darkness and I will force everyone who wasn't nice to be haunted by the three Battle Gods." 2

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba questioned, curious on what this blonde girl is saying.

"You know how Marik used the millennium rod to trap Joey's mind during their shadow duel, am I correct?" answered Serena, replying back into a form of a question. Kaiba nodded his head slightly, "Well, let's just say I don't need a millennium item to do the same, unless I chose to keep the victim to remain in the shadows. For that I would have to use an item."

Before Kaiba could answer, Serena brought both of her hands together to create a ball of black energy. The energy ball showed two people on the top of the dueling blimp. This people looked like they were conducting some sort of ritual. Serena knew she had to act fast, so she made the energy ball disappear and opened a black portal right behind Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba, if I were you, I do suggest that you head back to your room. I will alert you when this trouble is over." said Serena, leaping into the portal, having it close behind her. Kaiba didn't like to take orders, so he restarted the elevator car, making it start heading back up tp the top of the dueling ship.

On the top of the ship, Serena watched from her position in the shadows as she saw the person she recognized from when the sailor soldiers were first found.

"Soon..We shall make her pay for what she has done to us..." hissed the person, who was male. He had long light limeish green hair. He had a partner, who was female, and her hair was blond and put into a pony-tail. Both wore greyish colored uniforms.

Unknown to the two, a black portal was opening up a few feet away from them, and a woman in a red, white and blue sailor fuku walked out silently. The woman remained quiet as the two villans continued to work. The woman, with the wave of her hand, caused a sudden chill to run across the two people. The evil duo stood up straight as the chills hit their backs. The woman in grey turned around to see someone behind them....and it was the one they were going to seek revenge on.

"It can't be...why the hell are you here!" demanded the woman, as the man also turned around.

"Zoicite...Kunzite...please tell me why you two are here? I thought you were both destroyed by Queen Beryl?" the other woman questioned quietly.

"Both of us has faked our deaths. After you destroyed the Dark Kingdom, we were gaining our strengths back...in hope of confronting you and destroying you." explained Kunzite, as Zoicite prepared to attack the soldier. "Sailor Moon...prepare to die!" 3

Sailor Moon only smirked as the two hear a loud roar. The blonde soldier didn't have to look as a giant dragon that has white eyes and a what looked like blue armor type on it's body appeared. Zoicite looked up to see the dragon, and was completely still.

"Meet Chikara." said Sailor Moon, introducing one of her pet dragons to the two evil people. Unknown to the trio, Seto Kaiba was looking at the dragon. "You two know who he is...don't you?"

"He is some pest who will not stand in our way from destroying." said Kunzite, watching Sailor Moon shake head in disappointment. Sailor Moon started to chuckle lightly. "And what is so funny?"

"Only the fact that Queen Beryl knew that I had these shadow powers, yet...she didn't try and brainwash me like she did Tuxedo Mask." said Sailor Moon, remembering what happened a few years ago. Unknown to her Zoicite made her ice spear, the one that had injured Tuxedo Mask. "And Chikara knows exactly who you are..and what you stand for. So, basically, if you do not concede to me...then you two shall parish."

"We are not stupid moon brat." said Kunzite, as Zoicite did not hear him, and charged towards Sailor Moon and the monster called Chikara. "Zoicite...no!"

The dragon growled before Zoicite could get close to Sailor Moon. Zoicite paid no attention to it as she prepared to hit Sailor Moon. As soon as the woman brought her ice spear up, Chikara grabbed Zoicite inside his mouth and swallowed the blonde woman whole. Sailor Moon had closed her eyes as Zoicite's screams could no longer be heard. 4

"You shall die for killing her!" shouted Kunzite, unleashing a familair boomerang energy towards the blonde aired soldier.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes as the energy boomerang was recoiled back, completely missing her body. Kunzite was hit with his own energy disc, striking him in the shoulder.

"I do not believe this! I will return someday to destroy you!!" shouted Kunzite, as he disappeared in white bubbles. 5

Sailor Moon smiled at Chikara and prepared to open the shadow portal for him to go home. Before she could do anything, Seto Kaiba came up and stopped her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!!" demanded Kaiba, as Sailor Moon opened the portal and let the beautiful dragon go home for the time being.

"I had to destroy them." said Sailor Moon, not looking at the brunette.

"You had to destroy them...or did you felt like destroying them?" questioned Kaiba, as Sailor Moon walked over to the elevator, waiting for it to open up. "Well?"

"I refuse to answer that." said Sailor Moon, walking into the elevator car, with Kaiba behind her, and closing the car door.

While the car was slowly decreasing in numbers, Kaiba looked at Sailor Moon, who looked bothered.

"How did you bring out the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" asked Kaiba, hoping to bring up a civil conversation with the blonde girl in white, red and blue.

"I have something called Shadow Powers, and it is very bothersome at times..due to those who want to cause destruction." explained Sailor Moon, waving a hand over her brooch, making her sailor fuku disappear. "The reason why I have brought himout is because that he is one of the most reliable shadow creatures."

When the car stopped on the main floor, Serena stepped out and walked straight to her room. Kaiba went to his room and pressed the two letters on his coat.

"Roland..before the semi-finals can take place, I would like duelist number 8 and duelist number 2 to have a duel. The winner of the duel will be the fourth semi-finalist." said Kaiba, as the man name Roland answered. "I want the duel to commence in twenty minutes."

"Right sir." said Roland, as he went to the intercom. He pressed a button as he annouced something to the entire ship, "Attention please, would duelists 8 and 2 please come up to the battling arena."

In Serena's room, Serena sat down with Rini and Diana looking at her. Diana sat in Rini's hair, noticing that Serena wasn't moving after hearing the announcement.

"Serena...how come you aren't heading up to the dueling arena?" asked Diana, cocking her head to the side.

"I will shortly." explained Serena, grabbing her dueling deck as her clothing shifted to her school uniform. Grabbing her duel disk, Serena, Rini and Diana waited a few more minutes before heading up.

On the top of the blimp, everyone but Serena, Rini and Diana were waiting patiently. Everyone was wondering why the two duelists were called up to the top.

"Spill it Kaiba, why are we up here?" asked Tristan, as Joey remained quiet.

"You shall find out soon." said Kaiba, not looking at anyone, but keeping his gaze on the elevator door. The doors open as Serena, Rini and Diana come walking out. Everyone saw that she was wearing yet another outfit.

"About time you showed up." said Kaiba, smirking at Serena, who didn't notice the smirk.

"I know exactly what you are doing Kaiba." said Serena, not looking at the CEO. "Why don't you wipe that smirk off your face and tell us why you called us up here."

TBC.....

1 - This takes place during a BSSM trilogy that I am working on. Once I get that started, this part will be explained more.  
2 - The battle gods are who I call the Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Osiris and Ra.  
3 - I know that they were destroyed/killed, so let's say they weren't killed.  
4 - Just like in Shrek, when Lord/King Farquad was eaten by Dragon 5 - In the 3rd or 2nd last episode of the 1st season of Sailor Moon (Pending on which version you have seen), Sailor Moon relfects the disc/boomerang back at Malakite/Kunzite, who dies.

Vana: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!! I didn't mean for this to take so long!!! There will a bunch more chapters coming, because I will have the blimp land somewhere and have the group wonder. Just like the episodes with Noa, but have no fear, he or the Big 5, are not in it It will be someone different, but the other senshi will be in it. In chapter 11 or so, is when they will land on the place that I mentioned. As always, comments, q's or flames are welcome. Though Flames will be given to Chikara and he will eat them


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Untitled Author: Dancingpixes (I changed my name for a reason)  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because of violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck. Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena. Though I keep making changes to people's decks.

Anything else: You should know what's been here since chapter 1 ... And everyone is OOC... In my fic there is more then the four blue-eyes white dragons than in the show.

'...': thought "...": speech -...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
...: Life points /...: Lights talking to Darks ...: Darks talking to Lights

Previously:

On the top of the blimp, everyone but Serena, Rini and Diana were waiting patiently. Everyone was wondering why the two duelists were called up to the top.

"Spill it Kaiba, why are we up here?" asked Tristan, as Joey remained quiet.

"You shall find out soon." said Kaiba, not looking at anyone, but keeping his gaze on the elevator door. The doors open as Serena, Rini and Diana come walking out. Everyone saw that she was wearing yet another outfit.

"About time you showed up." said Kaiba, smirking at Serena, who didn't notice the smirk.

"I know exactly what you are doing Kaiba." said Serena, not looking at the CEO. "Why don't you wipe that smirk off your face and tell us why you called us up here."

"Because of the odd occurance, Duelist numbers 2 and 8, you are going to duel. Whoever wins will become the fourth semi-finalist in the Battle City tournament." declared Roland, taking both Serena and Joey, as well as everyone else minus the Kaiba brothers by shock.

"Are you sure you can duel Joey?" asked Shizuka, worried about her brother. "After everything that has been going on...I'm not sure if you are okay or not."

"Don't worry about it sis. I'm fine. And I will be fine." said Joey, reassuring his little sister. Serena only smiled at them from behind them. Joey stood up and looked at Serena, while putting his duel disk on with his deck inside. "Okay now. Are you ready to duel?"

"Sure. And to let you know now.." started Serena, as everyone looked at her, "I do not run a fusion deck, a side deck or a field deck. I have no need to."

"Okay. Other than the fusion deck, same goes for me as well." said Joey, as the two blondes prepared to duel. "Oh, by the way, my other wants to know what was that disturbance."

"That disturbance we hit was nothing he should be worried about." replied Serena, standing on one end of the duelist arena, facing Joey. 'Hopefully, his other will help him. If not...then I'll have to force him to attack my directly.'

"Duelists, are you ready?" asked Roland, ad both Serena and Joey nodded at the same time. "Duelist number 8, you have the option of going first or second."

"I shall go first." said Serena, as both duelists grabbed their five cards.

Serena 4000; Joey 4000

"I draw this one card, and I place one monster face down in defense mode." said Serena, drawing one card and setting one, "Next I will place one card face down and end my turn."

"Okay. I draw this card.." started Joey, looking at his hand. He didn't know which card to place on the feild. He saw one he could use so he played it. "I place this card face down and I play Hayabusa Knight in attack mode and have it attack your face down monster."

"Sorry Joey, I play waboku." replied Serena, pointing to the second face down card as the said trap card pops up.

"Figures you would play that, so I Dust Tornado it." smiled Joey, shocking Serena with the counter trap. /Hey, how did you know she was going to play waboku/

I know her strategy inside and out. I believe she has all five pieces to Exodia somewhere in her deck. When you get Convulsion of Nature, make sure you play it.answered Jonouchi, who was watching through Joey's eyes.

"Nice move there Joey." said Serena, as her face down monster was flipped, which was Spirit of the Harp. Serena smiled as Joey lost a thousand life points.

Serena 4000; Joey 3000

"I set one more card face down and end my turn." said Joey, placing a spell/trap card down.

Serena drew a card and noticed that it was one that she needed for a nice combo. She looked over at Joey, then took a glance over at Kaiba and smirked. Kaiba took a note of the glance and the smirk.

"I will play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I will play Lord of Dragons in attack mode." said Serena, as the said man appeared in defense mode, "And his effect is activated as well, so: ALL Dragons are protected from Magic, Trap and Monster effects that chose any dragon as a target."

"Why did she play that card?" asked Tristan, as Rini giggled lightly. He looked over at the short pink-haired child and wondered about her. "Hey, why did that girl play that card?"

"Because of the combo she is using." said Rini, not taking her gaze from her 'cousin'.

"Now, I will activate the magic cards: Flute of Summoning Dragons." said Serena, showing the two cards to Joey. Serena smiled as the two cards were activated. "Because of the magic card lets me summon up to two dragons per flute, I activated to summoned two of them to bring out three Dragons: Two Blue Eyes White Dragons and a Red Eyes Black Dragon. All three are in attack mode. So, I will end my turn at that."

The three said dragons appear in Attack mode as Serena ended her turn. Her plan was to make Joey attack her directly, making her lose. But first she needed for him to make her dragons disappear. Joey, on the other hand, was completely clueless on the situation.

/What does she think she's doing/ Joey asked his darker half. Jonouchi knew what his princess was doing, and he decided to tell Joey.

Her highness is trying to make you attack her directly, for what reasons I do not know.came the reply from Joey's other self.

/Maybe because she desperate to search for her friends./ suggested Joey, as he looked at his hand. He had Jinzo in his hand, and he noticed that his Hayabusa Knight is still out on the field. "I sacrifice my Hayabusa Knight to bring out Jinzo."

"You know you cannot attack me with your monster being so weak..right?" asked Serena, raising an eyebrow at the blonde duelist. She was trying to get Joey and his other half get angry, but she saw that it was not working.

"I activate the magic cards: Seven Completed." said Joey, placing the three cards in the magic/trap slots. "I get to choose either the attack or the defense that gets the extra points, so I will chose the attack for all three of my magic cards. My Jinzo's attack points are now a 4500."

"Nice move Joey...but can you attack me.." said Serena, hinted for her blonde opponent to attack her.

"I activate another magic card: Megamorph." said Joey, as the card was activated. "Now my Jinzo's attack points are a blazing 9000 points. Jinzo...attack her Lord of Dragons!"

Joey's machine monster charged at Serena's monster, killing it, and making Serena's life points reduce down to 200 points. Serena fell to her knees while breathing hard. Rini started to head towards Serena when Mokuba stopped her.

Serena 200; Joey3000

"I'm sorry Rini, but Serena can't be interupted." said Mokuba, as the pink-haired child looked at the female duelist.

'Joey has gotten better than I give him credit for. At least for now.' Seto Kaiba thought, watching the duel between the two blondes with interest.

"I will place one more card face down and I will end my turn." said Joey, not looking at his opponent.

Serena stood up weakly. The necklace around her flashed as Serena was healed from any damage that Joey's monster had done. It did nothing to her life points though.

"C'mon Mama! You can stop this machine! You did it once and I know that with what power you have you can do it again!" shouted Rini, which earned stares at her. Rini ignored the stares from everyone as the young child cheered on her mother. "Just remember who your fighting for!"

Serena looked at her daughter and smiled, while drawing a card. She looked at the card and smirked lightly.

"I play swords of revealing light!" said Serena, as the magic card was activated. She has a way to destroy Joey's Jinzo, but she knew that it might not work though. "Next I will play the magic card Change of Heart..and I get control of Joey's monster!"

"If Joey gets hit from Jinzo, it's all over." exclaimed Tristan, as everyone watched Jinzo float over to Serena's side of the feild.

"Now..I will..sacrifice my Red Eyes...and Jinzo.." smiled Serena, as the said monsters disappeared, "To bring out The Creator.."

"I activate the trap card, Divine Wrath." said Joey, as the said trap card appears. "When I discard one card from my hand, I get to negate the effect of an effect monster and the effect monster is destroyed."

Everyone watches as Serena's monster is destroyed from Joey's trap card. Serena placed a card on the field.

"Nice move Joey, so I will put my other two dragons in defense mode and end my turn." said Serena, as everyone watches Serena's dragons change their battle positions.

Joey drew a card and saw what it was. He smiled along with his other half, both knowing Serena can't really stop it.

"I play Convulsion of Nature." said Joey, as he saw Serena smile evilly.

"I activate the my magic card Mystical Space Typhoon." said Serena, as the card was destroyed. Joey stuck is tough out at Serena, who mearly giggled. Joey looked at his hand to see that there wasn't enough cards in his hand. He had a magic card called Pot of Greed in his hand.

"Since that didn't work, I will play Pot of Greed, picking up two more cards." said Joey, then looking at his hand. He had Monster Reincarnation, Snatch Steal, Summoned Skull, Skull Dice, and Fusion Gate in his hand. He saw something that can work. "I play the magic card Monster Reincarnation to bring my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to my hand after I discard my Skull Dice. Next I will play Snatch Steal to take one of your dragons."

"Wow..what is he doing?" Shizuka questioned someone, and the only one who really knew what was going on was Diana, who was quiet the entire time.

"Joey is going to try and bring his Jinzo out on the feild." said the purple kitten, getting a look from Shizuka. "But Jinzo is not strong enough to face the dragons.."

"That's a good thing...right?" asked Shizuka, looking at the duel to see Joey sacrifice the monster he used snatch steal with.

"It would depend if Serenity-sama uses traps or not." replied Diana. "If she doesn't use traps, then Joey would be fine. Unless Serenity-sama uses magic cards to stop him."

"Now I will sacrifice the monster I just took from you to bring my Summoned Skull out on the feild." said Joey, as the monster appeared. "And I am far from over..."

"Remember Wheeler...my dragons have 25 defense points." said Serena, watching Joey as he place two more cards face down on the feild.

"I know that...but I will activate Fusion Gate!" shouted Joey, as the said card appeared behind his Summoned Skull. "Do you know what this card is..."

"But how did you manage to draw that card...it is impossible for someone of your vast dueling skills to own such a common card." said Serena, waving her free hand like Fusion Gate was stupid. She stopped and looked when she heard Joey laugh. "And what...may I ask...is so funny Wheeler?"

"As long as my Fusion Gate is out on the feild, we get to bring out fusion monsters without using polymerization." Joey smirked, "Which also means that the monsters we use for the fusion are removed from the duel...and not send to the graveyard."

"What is the point of that?" asked Serena, forgetting what powerful card Joey has in his deck.

"I will remove both my Summoned Skull and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to bring out the Black Skull Dragon." said Joey, as the two cards were removed from the duel to bring out the powerful dragon.

"The Black Skull Dragon..." awed Rini, smiling at the giant dragon. It roared when it appeared on the field.

"At least my life points are..." murmured Serena, looking down in disappointment. Joey whistled lightly.

"I don't think so..I activate another magic card: Stop Defense...which forces your Dragons into attack mode." smiled Joey, who was having a field day with Serena. Once Serena's dragons were forced into a different Battle Position, Joey prepared to attack Serena's dragons. Joey did not notice that Serena was not looking at him. "Alright, Black Skull Dragon, attack her Blue Eyes White Dragons."

The monster with 3200 attack points roared as it unleashed his attack at one of Serena's Blue Eyes. When one of the dragons were gone, Serena's life points went to zero. Serena, not bothering to look up, fell to her knees.

"And the winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler!" shouted Roland, as the duel was finally finished, revealing who the fourth semi-finalist is. "Congratulations Joey Wheeler, you are Battle City's fourth semi-finalist."

"Thanks." smiled Joey, as the dueling platform came down, letting Joey hope off.

"Alright...now that this little business is finally over with..Roland, set a course to Kaiba Corp Island." ordered Kaiba, as Roland nodded and left to head towards the cockpit.

Everyone started to head towards the elevator. Joey noticed that Serena has not moved from her spot from when he brought out his Black Skull Dragon. Yugi and the others noticed the girl's movement as well.

"Do you think that there is something wrong with her?" asked Tristan, watching Rini and the purple kitten walk up to Serena's unmoving body.

"I'm not sure...but I will go find out. You guys go on ahead of me. I'll be down in a bit." said Joey, walking away from the elevator and headed over towards Rini and Serena.

When Joey arrived where the three girls were, Rini and Diana were both tryin to make Serena snap out of her faze. When Joey bent over, placing a hand on Serena's shoulder, the said blonde duelist suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Mama...you alright?" Rini questioned the female duelist. Serena nodded lightly. "What happened? One minute you're taunting Joey, then the next you don't make a move or a sound when he brought out his Black Skull Dragon?"

"When I saw the Black Skull Dragon..that reminded me of the others." said Serena, moving her legs so she can stand up. "That is why I wasn't so responsive for a few Joey..remember what I have said about my guardians?"

"Yea..about how they were kidnapped." answered Joey. "But why was the Black Skull Dragon reminded you of your friends?"

"Because one of the other girls has the Black Skull Dragon in her deck." explained Rini, as Joey looked at the pink-haired girl. "And yours somehow triggered something in Serena's mind."

"I wanna know something, and this question is more towards you, little one." said a male voice, as everyone looks to see Yami standing outside the elevator. "Why do you keep calling the 8th duelist 'mama'?"

"I can't really tell you." murmured Rini, not looking at the game king.

"Rini is from the Future." said Serena, looking at Yami. "Rini is my future daughter. The reason why she is here is to help me fight our newest enemy besides Marik."

"Another one? Jeez...and I thought Yugi had it bad." Joey said, softly.

"But our newest enemy is concealing himself or herself from us. Not even I can track it." said Serena.

While the group was talking, Rini's Luna Ball was floating behind the group, with it's eyes flashing. Diana looks over at the device and noticed the eyes.

"Rini..the eyes on your Luna Ball is flashing." said Diana, making everyone look at the said object.

"I wonder why." said Joey, as a figure appeared. It was a hologram which was coming from the eyes.

"Sailor Moon..we need your help.." said the figure, who had short blue hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a sailor fuku that was blue and light blue. Both Serena and Rini recognized who that person was. The figure spoke again, "Here are our coordinates...you must help us. We don't know how much longer we can last outhere without them finding us.."

The hologram disappeared in a flash of light after showing the group where they are located. Serena wrote the numbers down on her arm. The Luna Ball's eyes became normal as it landed in Rini's arms. Serena knows what she must do. Walking towards the elevator, she felt someone grab her arm. Turning around, she saw that it was Joey..now Jonouchi.. looking at her.

"You are not going after them..I forbit it." said Jonouchi, as Serena snapped her arm away.

"Who said anything about me going there? I'm gonna make the ship go there." said Serena, "But in order for it to actually work, we need to be close and a plan for it to land."

"How about when we get close to the coordinates, some stray duel monsters appear and 'attack' the ship." suggested Rini, as everyone looks at her. "But the monsters do have to hit the ship to make us crash into the place. When we find out that we can't save the ship, mama, you can use your shadow powers to safely put us an an island."

"Rini..where did you come up with an idea like that?" Serena questioned, looking at her daughter. Rini's eyes twinkled lightly as she closed them to smile. Catching on to what Rini said, Serena nodded her head. "It's the only plan that we know of that will work. Now..if only Kaiba and Marik don't mind this. Marik shouldn't mind or care...that's how sadistic he is. Kaiba..on the hand..would probably have me 'pay' for the damages."

"This plan is the only thing we can think of..and only us know of it. Not a word to anyone about this." said Jonouchi, as Serena nodded.

"And fair warning..I do pick up other peopls thoughts, so if you try to get it out and I sense it..and I would most likely have to knock you unconscious mentally." explained Serena, as the group nodded. "Now...what monsters would be good?"

DP: It's still me, devilangelvana, but I decided to change my name b/c I am in this BSSM community forum thing and my name on that is dancingpixies. I am currently working on ideas for this fic, and I have no idea when it will end. Starting in the next chapter, the soldier's names (ie: Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, etc) will be changed. What I mean is that it will go from Sailor Moon/Venus/Mercury etc to Sailormoon/venus/mercury etc. It is a lot easier for me because I have gotten into the habit of typing like that. I am not going to redo any chapter just to fix the name and the sailor thing. I will also remind you and the beginning of the chapter as well. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Untitled Author: Dancingpixes (I changed my name for a reason)  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because of violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck. Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena. Though I keep making changes to people's decks.

Anything else: You should know what's been here since chapter 1 --... And everyone is OOC... In my fic there is more then the four blue-eyes white dragons than in the show.

'...': thought "...": speech -...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
\\...: Life points /...: Lights talking to Darks /...: Darks talking to Lights

Previously:

"Sailor Moon..we need your help.." said the figure, who had short blue hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a sailor fuku that was blue and light blue. Both Serena and Rini recognized who that person was. The figure spoke again, "Here are our coordinates...you must help us. We don't know how much longer we can last outhere without them finding us.."

The hologram disappeared in a flash of light after showing the group where they are located. Serena wrote the numbers down on her arm. The Luna Ball's eyes became normal as it landed in Rini's arms. Serena knows what she must do. Walking towards the elevator, she felt someone grab her arm. Turning around, she saw that it was Joey..now Jonouchi..looking at her.

"You are not going after them..I forbit it." said Jonouchi, as Serena snapped her arm away.

"Who said anything about me going there? I'm gonna make the ship go there." said Serena, "But in order for it to actually work, we need to be close and a plan for it to land."

"How about when we get close to the coordinates, some stray duel monsters appear and 'attack' the ship." suggested Rini, as everyone looks at her. "But the monsters do have to hit the ship to make us crash into the place. When we find out that we can't save the ship, mama, you can use your shadow powers to safely put us an an island."

"Rini..where did you come up with an idea like that?" Serena questioned, looking at her daughter. Rini's eyes twinkled lightly as she closed them to smile. Catching on to what Rini said, Serena nodded her head. "It's the only plan that we know of that will work. Now..if only Kaiba and Marik don't mind this. Marik shouldn't mind or care...that's how sadistic he is. Kaiba..on the hand..would probably have me 'pay' for the damages."

"This plan is the only thing we can think of..and only us know of it. Not a word to anyone about this." said Jonouchi, as Serena nodded.

"And fair warning..I do pick up other peopls thoughts, so if you try to get it out and I sense it..and I would most likely have to knock you unconscious mentally." explained Serena, as the group nodded. "Now...what monsters would be good?"

Down in Serena's room, Serena, Rini and Jonouchi were talking to some of the humaniod monsters. Yami has gone back to his room for the time being. The monsters were aware of the plan, and they need to make it look like Marik is the one who brought them out. Serena looked outside as she prepared to let the selected monsters out. Before she could let the said monsters out, Serena sensed someone was heading towards her room. It was none other than Mokuba Kaiba. Before he could knock on the door, he felt someone talking to him in his mind.

-You may enter young Kaiba.- said Serena, as the door opened and the young boy walked into the room. "How may we help you Mokuba?"

"I was wondering on how you will save your friends." said Mokuba as he sat down on Serena's bed. He noticed that Joey was now Jonouchi and Rini and the purple kitten were sitting on a chair.

"None of us can tell you what it is." said Jonouchi, as everyone looks at him. "The only people who know of what we are doing are us and and Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh?" Mokuba questioned, confused about who is the pharaoh. Everyone doesn't hear or see a door open. Mokuba has forgotten who the pharaoh was.

"They mean me." said a male voice as everyone sees Yami standing at the doorway to Serena's room. "I am known as the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, but before I became sealed into the puzzle, I was known as the Pharaoh."

"I remember what happend.." whispered Serena, as tears start pricking her eyes, everyone looks at her funny.

"What are you talking about Serenity-sama?" Diana asked the female duelist.

"I remember how the pharaoh and the tombrobber were sealed into the millennium items." said Serena, as everyone looks at her. "Jonouchi...on the other hand..is ...was more like a brother than anything else."

"Wait a minute...you knew what happened to us in the past?" asked Yami, as Serena nodded slightly. "But how did you know?"

"She isn't only Sailormoon/Darkness Moon for nothing. She is also known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." said Rini, "Or in mine and Diana's time, she is known as Neo-Queen Serenity."

"When I lived on the moon, I was hand-chosen by the shadow realm to become the guardian. I was the only one who had...rather have been, the only one who can summon a monster with out any type of sacrifice." started Serena, as everyone looks at her. Ignoring the looks, she continued with her story. "I was also the one who created the eight millennium items.."

"Eight..I thought there was only seven." said Yami, as everyone else but Rini, Diana and Serena nodded, "The Puzzle...the eye..the necklace.."

"The ring.." followed Jonouchi, "The Key..the rod.."

"And the Scales.." finished Serena. "The Millennium Scales were not of much use, seeing that it weighed one persons soul."

"But how come there is eight if there is seven known?" asked Mokuba, as Serena giggled lightly.

"Because of the power that I had own then..I created the seven and sent those to Egypt with my brother." said Serena, "The eighth item is something that was not known. Only because the last person who had it was me."

"So does it still exist?" asked Yami, as Serena put her hands infront of her and a picture of a staff that was gold with a blue orb on the top appeared. "What is that?"

"This is the eigth millennium item..called the Millennium Staff. It resembles the Millennium Rod, but because that the Staff is longer than the rod, I could not let anyone have it." explained Serena, as everyone watches a small video from a unknown place. "This is me when I was provoked to use my shadow powers to destroy an enemy."

Everyone watches as they see a girl wearing a dress with the Millennium Staff shout out a three word phrase, destoying everything in it's path. (1 & 2) Serena, who could not bare watching it anymore, let the video disappear.

"Mama...it's alright." said Rini, comforting her mother. Serena wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What monsters are we going to use?" asked Jonouchi, as Serena looked towards Mokuba who was confused.

"What do you mean?" questioned the black haired child.

"We cannot tell you Mokuba..we have our reasons." said Serena, as Mokuba prepared to leave the room.

"I'll tell my.." started Mokuba as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

When Mokuba fell, everyone looks at Serena who sighed lightly.

"I am sorry for that..but he was going to tell his brother that we were going to have monsters attack the ship..which is part true." said Serena, as she prepared to lay down. "Everyone go lay down. While it looks like that we are sleeping...I will unleash the monsters, and I will make it look like that Marik no baka did it."

Jonouchi put Mokuba on the chair while he was covered up. After everyone was laying down, Serena closed her eyes as she silently opened a portal some ways infront of the ship. The monsters who were selected came out, some were riding on two dragons, and they prepared to hit the ship. When the monsters hit the ship, they managed to 'wake' up several people. Roland appeared on the PA system.

"Attention duelists, we have hit some turbulance on our way to Kaiba Corp Island. Please remain in your rooms until we land." said Roland, as everyone looks outside the see various monsters. "Nevermind the turbulance...we are being attacked by monsters."

Everyone watches a several monsters use their attacks against the blimp, making Kaiba get annoyed.

"What is going on here!" The brunette demanded, as everyone watches as they suddenly back off.

"The monsters have retreated sir..but the aircraft...it has to make a sudden landing at an unknown island." explained one of the pilots, as the two started to try and gain control of the flying equipment.

Inside Serena's room, Serena was preparing to use her powers to 'save' the ship when she saw Mokuba wake up.

'I hope he doesn't get me angry for knocking him unconscious.' Serena thought as the black haired boy looked around the room. "Mokuba...are you alright?"

The boy looked over at Serena and climbed out of the chair. When he was close to Serena, the girl picked up on Kaiba's conversation with the pilots. She laughed quietly as Kaiba rants over how they can't do anything right.

-Are you alright Mr. Kaiba?- Serena questioned the CEO, startling the brunette.

-I am always fine..- came the reply from the pissed-off duelist. Kaiba heard Serena snort lightly.

-You know that lying to someone like me doesn't help.- said Serena, as got up from her spot. -By the way..your brother is here with me. Should I bring him to you?-

Not bothering to get the CEO's answer, Serena and Mokuba walked up to the cockpit where Kaiba and the pilots were trying to keep the ship from diving down into the water below them.

"Mr. Kaiba..there is no way that we can keep this aircraft up much longer." said one of pilots, as the others looked at him.

"There has to be a way for us to keep from crashing." said the other pilot. Kaiba glanced over at Serena momentarily.

"You." said Kaiba, pointing to Serena.

"What about me?" Serena questioned Kaiba.

"You have that weird power. Do something to keep us from crashing." said Kaiba, as Serena only crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as the CEO's request.

"I will do what I can. The best idea for me to do is to summon a few monsters that can help us. Mainly the Blue Eyes and the Red Eyes dragons can help. So can Osiris and a few other dragons." explained Serena, as Kaiba nodded for her to use them. "Oh..now I have permission to use other's dragons? Damn..though I never have to ask when summoning."

Serena closed her eyes as purple energy began to surround her. On her forehead were two symbols: the golden color of Ra and a purple moon. Serena's hands were at her side as her hair began to move, like if there was a breeze flying around her. Suddenly, Serena began to speak softly as a black portal appeared above the blimp.

"Chikara, Shiroi, Aoime, Saidai, Rubi.." murmured Serena as five dragons came out of the portal, one which has three heads.

"Those are the Blue eyes white dragons and the Blue Eues Ultimate Dragon..but how?" said Kaiba, as Serena kept her concentration as she ordered those dragons to protect everyone on this blimp.

The ship started to decline as it was approaching the island. When the ship got closer, some of the dragons had retreated. Serena opened her eyes as she saw the island.

"Kaiba..I do request that everyone hold on tight." Serena said, as she held onto one of the chairs.

Roland made the annoucement for everyone to hang on tight as they were to have a bumpy landing. Serena's outfit melted away as her princess dress once more appeared. Chanting in an unknown language, Serenity was maintaining the best hold she got on the ship as the bottom of the ship hit the ground, causing everyone to fall if they where standing. When the ship finally stopped, Serenity was also on the floor, after falling from losing her grip. Looking outside one of the windows, the girl found out where they were...

They were on the island were Serenity's friends were being held.

End of Chapter 11 

DP: That's the end of chapter 11. Soon, the girl will find her friends. And no, the person is not Noa or the Big 5. They are stupid and arrogent anyway. The enemy in the island adventures, is a new character for this fic. But he was in one of my old fics, which BTW, I will be reposting, and I will also be revising. When I get done revising the chapter, I will change it. There is a new title, called "Trip to the past." Don't forget to R&R please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Untitled Author: Dancingpixes (I changed my name for a reason)  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because of violence and language) 

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi, Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi, Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck. Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena. Though I keep making changes to people's decks.

Anything else: You should know what's been here since chapter 1 --;.. And everyone is OOC... In my fic there is more then the four blue-eyes white dragons than in the show.

'...': thought  
"...": speech  
-...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
\...:\ Life points  
/...: Lights talking to Darks  
/...: Darks talking to Lights

Previously:

The ship started to decline as it was approaching the island. When the ship got closer, some of the dragons had retreated. Serena opened her eyes as she saw the island.

"Kaiba..I do request that everyone hold on tight." Serena said, as she held onto one of the chairs.

Roland made the annoucement for everyone to hang on tight as they were to have a bumpy landing. Serena's outfit melted away as her princess dress once more appeared. Chanting in an unknown language, Serenity was maintaining the best hold she got on the ship as the bottom of the ship hit the ground, causing everyone to fall if they where standing. When the ship finally stopped, Serenity was also on the floor, after falling from losing her grip. Looking outside one of the windows, the girl found out where they were...

They were on the island were Serenity's friends were being held.

Is everyone alright?- Serena questioned all of the guests that were awake, including Marik, and Kaiba.

After everyone was fine and well, everyone met in the main room of the dueling blimp. Serena, who was still in her princess dress, had gone check on the unconcsious duelists and to see how bad the damage is on the ship. Rini was standing against the wall with Diana on her shoulder.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Tea, as Kaiba prepared to answer, when Rini decided to answer for him.

"We are on an island." started Rini, as everyone looks at her. "This is not Kaiba Corp island either. There would of been no way for this blimp to make it to KC island after those monsters attacked."

"So..how long will it be until we get to Kaiba Corp island?" asked Shizuka.

"We...are not sure." replied Rini, looking down. "Mama went outside to see how bad the damage was."

When Rini finished speaking, Marik only chuckled evilly, resulting in everyone looking at him. The pink-haired princess gave a stern look at the evil spirit. Joey had become Jonouchi again.

"Marik no baka..are you implying that it was you who unleashed those monsters?" questioned the darker side of Joey.

"Me? Why would I want to do such things? I want to rule the world..not destroy some impeckable humans." replied Marik.

"If you wanna rule this world...you gotta go through mama first!" exclaimed Rini, making everyone look at her. "Then you.."

"Chibi-usa-chan." said a stern voice, as everyone sees Serena at the doorway into the room. "Karera wakoto ga dekiru mashi de sumeseru joohoo no mirai." 1

"Demo okaasan.." started Rini, as Serena shook her head. She moved over where her daughter was standing.

"They can't know about the future." said Serena, after giving the pink-haired child a hug. "Like Pluto, we are to protect the future. And we cannot tell anyone about it."

"Why is that?" Yami asked, looking at Serena.

"I cannot tell you." replied Serena, as she looked at the ancient pharaoh.

"Why not?" Tristan questioned the blonde girl, who looked rather upset. Tears had started to prick the girl's eyes, and Rini noticed immediately. As did Jonouchi.

"Leave my mama alone." said Rini, as Serena wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked Jonouchi.

Serena didn't answer as she left the room in tears. Rini looked at where her mother retreated, then looked back at the other people in the room.

"My mama's had a hard time. Please be nice to her. She is very shaky right now." said Rini, as the cat that was on her head nodded in agreement. "We are where our friends are being captured. We just don't know if we should go out and find them or what."

Rini and Diana left the room, with Jonouchi following the two. Jonouchi had left to give the girls some comfort. After the trio had left, Yami and his friends agreed to talk to Serena and Rini. Outside on the dueling arena, Serena was looking around at the beautiful scenery. She noticed that there was a cliff with a waterfall. The monsters that Serena had sent on patrol have been coming up with negatives on finding her friends. Somewhere else on the island, a girl with violet-black hair that ends just above the shoulders wearing a white, purple and maroon sailorfuku was quietly talking to another sailor suited soldier who's sailorfuku consisted on dark blue and yellow, while her hair was of a sandy blonde color.

"Do you think we will get out of here?" asked the young child, as the other soldier looked at her, and nodded silently. Confusing the violet haired soldier, the blonde woman quietly summoned her talisman, which was a long sword.

The violet-haired child moved away from the bars as the older woman stood up and swung her sword at the bars in two different places, first at the bottom, then at the top. The two knew that had happened to the other senshi, and it would be pointless to try after the others. The others had been knocked unconscious and brainwashed by their kidnapper. When the bars had hit the cold floor, the two sailor senshi started to run for safety. While they were running, they noticed that they were being followed by their kidnapper's monsters. Sailoruranus unleashed her 'World Shaking' attack at the monsters, buying them some more time before they get catpured. The two started running again when they come up to a cliff. Uranus looked down and noticed that there was a waterfall.

"There is only way to get away from them." said Sailoruranus, as Sailorsaturn looks at her, then looks down.

"Alright." Sailorsaturn spoke, just when more monsters appeared infront of them. Sailoruranus prepared to unleashed her attack.

Before Uranus could summon her attack, everyone hears a roar as a bluish white dragon appeared, with four humaniod monsters on it's back. Three of the four jumped down and took on the monsters while the fourth monster helped Uranus and Saturn.

"Are you two alright?" asked the humaniod monster, which had the two senshi look at each other in shock. "Please I know what you are thinking, but right now, we have to get going."

The two sailor senshi got onto the dragon with the fourth humaniod monster, as the other three grabbed the dragons legs. The dragon then flew towards the blimp. Back on the blimp, Serena was looking at the scenery when she heard a loud roar. Looking around, Serena thought she heard something. Shrugging her shoulders, she went back into looking at the forest.

"Koneko-chan, daydreaming again?" asked a masculine yet feminine voice, making Serena jump and prepare to fight. Serena looks up to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon carrying four warrior-type monsters, pluse two Sailor soldiers.

"Uranus, Saturn! You two are alive!" exlaimed Serena, as the dragon landed next to Serena to let the six off of his back. "Thanks guys, for getting these two."

"You are welcome, Serenity-hime. We did not find the remaining soldiers." said one of the humaniod monsters, who was female.

"It's alright." said Serena, as she opened a portal to let the five monsters go home.

After the monsters left, Sailoruranus and Sailorsaturn began to talk quickly as Serena tried to calm the two soldiers.

"Let's head to my room first. You two need to rest." explained Serena, as Sailoruranus agreed. The trio then trooped down to where Serena's room was, and they passed Seto Kaiba.

"What the.." muttered the CEO, as he saw Serena and grabbed on to her arm.

"I'll talk to later Kaiba, I have other things to do first." said Serena, before the blue-eyed brunette could say anything.

When the trio arrived at the room, Serena had already summoned two monsters, and they were waiting in the girl's room for the trio. Inside the room, the three sailor senshi saw that there were two humaniod monsters waiting for them.

"Naosu and Naoru, I thank you for coming on short notice." said Serena, 2 as the female monsters smile. "Can both of you check over these two?"

"Of course." said Naosu.

A small while later, Serena, Naosu and Naoru were finished healing the soldiers. The two have decided to lay down and rest their energies. Serena looked over and noticed that Mokuba and Seto were in the room.

"May I help you?" asked Serena, looking at the Kaiba boys.

"Tell me who they are." snapped Kaiba, glaring at Serena, who opened a portal for the two duel monsters to go home.

"This is Sailorsaturn, the soldier of Destruction and Rebirth. She is one of the most power sailor soldiers." explained Serena, "A few years ago, before we found about Sailorsaturn, we had met up with three other senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, who were trying to find the Holy Grail to save the world. Our enemies at the time were the Death Busters." 3

"Death Busters?" asked Mokuba, confused on the name of the evil people.

"Kaorinite and Viluy were two from the Death Busters. They wanted the Holy Grail to give to their master to rule to world." said Rini, as she remembers being kidnapped as her pure heart crystal was taken from her body. 4 "Serena had stopped them with Sailorsaturn, with the cost of Saturn being killed and reborn as a baby."

"Oh." said Mokuba, as Serena stood up.

"Sailoruranus is another powerful sailor warrior." said Serena, not looking at Seto Kaiba. "In a little while, we will find out everything."

"Who would want to take your friends?" asked Mokuba, directing his question towards Serena.

"At first we thought it was Marik and his evil mare na ryoshi. Then Jonouchi and myself noticed that Marik isn't very familair with the sailor senshi." Serena answered the young child. The group headed towards the main room of the blimp.

"So it appears that someone else is doing this?" asked Mokuba, as Serena nodded in agreement. "But who?"

"We are not sure on that." said Rini, as everyone else sees that the group hav returned to the room. "Mama, how long do you think Saturn and Uranus will need?"

"I'm not too sure. I hope they will be able to fight later." said Serena, making everyone looking at her, with strange eyes. "Something's telling me that whoever has kidnapped them will use their power to make the remaining soldiers attack us."

End of Chapter 12 -  
1 - This is basically saying "They are not read for what the future holds for them." I have forgotten I had really wrote, cause I had lost that paper with this on it.  
2 - Naosu means 'Heal-patient', or 'Feel Better', Naoru means 'Heal-damage'  
3 - This is from BSSM S, when Rini/Chibi-usa comes back and trains as a senshi.  
4 - Rini/Chibi-usa had her pure heart crystal taken and used to bring out Mistress 9.

DP: Well, it's about time I finished this chappy ;. I will have started on 13 here by the time you readers read this. I am almost done with the prologue/first chapter of the Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos fic. I will try and have that posted by sometime this week. Don't forget to R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Untitled (Even though it's a Yugioh/BSSM cross over, I still don't have a title)  
Author: Dancingpixes (I changed my name for a reason)  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because of violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck. Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena. Though I keep making changes to people's decks.

Anything else: You should know what's been here since chapter 1 --... And everyone is OOC... In my fic there is more then the four blue-eyes white dragons than in the show. I forgot to mention this that this fic takes place after Sailorstars.

Thank yous:  
CosmosAngel1 - I am going to try and update when I can. It took me a while to finish chapter 12, and it might take me a while to do the rest of this fic. I am currently working on Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos, which is the Sequel to the Crossing of Two Worlds fic I did. I do thank you for reviewing chapter 12.

'...': thought "...": speech -...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
\...: Life points /...: Lights talking to Darks /...: Darks talking to Lights

Previously:

"Who would want to take your friends?" asked Mokuba, directing his question towards Serena.

"At first we thought it was Marik and his evil mare na ryoshi. Then Jonouchi and myself noticed that Marik isn't very familair with the sailor senshi." Serena answered the young child. The group headed towards the main room of the blimp.

"So it appears that someone else is doing this?" asked Mokuba, as Serena nodded in agreement. "But who?"

"We are not sure on that." said Rini, as everyone else sees that the group hav returned to the room. "Mama, how long do you think Saturn and Uranus will need?"

"I'm not too sure. I hope they will be able to fight later." said Serena, making everyone looking at her, with strange eyes. "Something's telling me that whoever has kidnapped them will use their power to make the remaining soldiers attack us."

------------------------------------

"Are you serious?" asked Mokuba, shocked to hear that this duelist..her friends might be used against them. "What are we gonna do?"

"I know what I'll be doing." said a voice, as everyone sees Jonouchi standing at the doorway.

"Good luck trying to fight them." said Rini, as everyone looks at her oddly. "The sailor soldiers are powerful warriors."

Serena thinks silently as everyone that was in the room, minus Seto Kaiba, bicker about the Sailor Senshi and their powers. She knew of a way, but she does not think that it will work. Yami looked at the blonde girl and noticed the look in her eyes.

"Are you sure that this will work?" the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle questioned the girl, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"If someone like Pegasus no shiseiji could do it, I shouldn't have a problem." explained Serena, as she prepared herself for the onslaught of questions.

"You are not doing that." said Jonouchi. Serena looks over at the spirit of Joey Wheeler, who continued to speak. "You shouldn't do that to your friends. They.."

"What good are they to me if they use their powers to attack us?" asked Serena, raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy. "If they attack us, I have to send them to the shadows, it's the only way."

"Then what do you suggest to make them loose energy?" asked a voice, as everyone sees Sailorsaturn. Her weapon, the Silence Glaive, was in her right hand. "There must be of a way of some sort to weaken our friends without killing them."

"There is one way, but we'd be having trouble bringing up the bodies." replied Serena, as Saturn walked over and waved a hand over her brooch, making her sailorfuku disappear to reveal a knee length off the shoulder black dress with black tights and matching black shoes. "We'd have to actually place their soulless bodies into the a special pocket in the shadows."

"Serenity-sama...you know that we alone cannot fight them." said Hotaru, standing next to Serena who nodded in agreement. Looking over at the other people in the room, Hotaru saw two people that she knew right away: The Pharaoh and Jonouchi. "Does anyone else have any suggestions?"

"I don't think Kaiba would help us.." Tristan commented, as the subject of the sentence looked over at the brunette.

"He won't." said Serena, before anyone could say anything. "I'm thinking on having some monsters come out."

"The warrior and spellcaster-warrior types can work." said Yami. Serena nodded silently. "But which ones will work?"

"That I am not sure. I have to talk to them to see what they would say. There are some cards that I have created for something like this." explained Serena, "Pegasus doesn't know about these cards because of the fact that he was not told."

"Did you sneak these cards in or what?" asked Jonouchi, as Serena shook her head.

"I had them created since the Silver Millennium." said Serena, with the wave of her hand, ten cards appeared infront of Serena, spinning while floating in the air. "These cards are based of the Sailor Senshi, and I had created them." (1)

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hotaru, who was unaware of the duel monster cards that was based off of her and the other Sailor Senshi.

"Are you aware that I have these shadow powers?" Serena questioned the young sailor soldier, who simply nodded in return. "Well, I have the ability to create cards from the Shadow Realm. I have been trained to use my powers. I've had these powers before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom."

"How come you never really told any of us about this?" asked another voice, who's voice was more masculine and it has a touch of femininity to it. Everyone turns around to see a tall blonde sailor soldier, who was standing at the door. Serena remained quiet as the soldier came into the room, reversed her transformation and sat down next to the princess. "You know that it is our duty to protect you."

"That may be true, Amara, but before the Silver Millennium was destroyed, I had to seal up the shadow realm. Not many people knew I had them." explained Serena, as Hotaru and Amara looked at the cards that represented them. "When I had these created, I chose names that would be most suitable. Simple put, I chose soldier of whatever your element is."

"Will we be able to see them into battle?" asked Hotaru, as Serena smiled.

"Probably." said Serena, as the two soldiers looked at the girl. The blonde princess got out of her seat and walked out of the room, in the direction of the top of the blimp. There was so much going through her head right now, she couldn't think right. One thing is for sure..she has for find out about who took her friends. 'I wish I could find them..but not even my most powerful monsters and spells could help me..'

After the said girl left the room, Rini and Hotaru sat down and talked about various things, while Amara followed Serena up to the top of the blimp. Over in an unknown place, an evil man was looking over at the six females that stood infront of him. He smirked evilly at the girls' wrists. There were golden braclets that were on both wrists of each female, with a red colored jewel in the center.

"Soon..we will finally have revenge on that woman who destroyed chaos!" exclaimed the man, who smiled evilly at his newest warriors, who wore white bodysuits with short skirts. He turns around to look at a picture of a woman wearing a black colored sailor fuku. "Chaos Sailorgalaxia...we will finally kill the one who destroyed you during the Sailor Wars!" (2)

The man looks at the warriors and grinned evilly. He knew that his enemy will not destroy them..but he hopes that his enemy doesn't heal them.

"Sailor Senshi...your mission is to find the one called Sailormoon..." started the man, as the eyes on each of the sailor warriors opened up, with their eyes a solid color. "And make her suffer for what she has done!"

The group of six senshi started to walk out of the cave, in the direction of the blimp. Back on the Blimp, Serena has walked onto the dueling arena once more. Unknown to the blonde, Amara had followed her up to the top of the ship.

"Somehow I wish I knew where you were being held at..I just want to see you again..I want to protect you." murmured Serena, as she stopped at the metal bars.

"Koneko-chan, are you alright?" asked Amara, as Serena turned around. Serena nodded as she wiped the unknown tears from her eyes. "We'll get our friends back."

"I know." said Serena, when suddenly both looked around to see someone standing underneath a tree. She wore a white bodysuit with a very short skirt, the strange bows she wore at her chestsweird outfit, with her hair a long violet color. Both females knew exactly who that was, and the two headed down to the main room, where everyone was still at.

Kaiba looked at the two females as they came running in to the room. Serena had left as quickly as she came, confusing everyone in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Tea, as Amara answered the question quickly.

"We are about to be attacked." said Amara, as took out her transformation wand and transformed into her senshi form, with Hotaru and Rini right behind her.

The three senshi prepared to wait for Serena. She came back into the room with a gold colored brooch.

"Ready Sailor Senshi?" asked Serena, as the three nodded. Turning around the others in the room, Serena spoke briefly to the other people. "You all should return to your room until this is over with. There are six senshi we have to go against, then there is one more person we have to defeat, then we can go towards Kaiba Corp Island."

"Let us help you." said Mokuba, as the blonde duelist shook her head. "Why won't let us help?"

"Because you have not faced a Sailor senshi." said the blonde princess, looking down. "I'm sorry."

The four left the room, with everyone in shock. Jonouchi had snuck off while telling his counterpart what Serena was doing, and both agreed to help her and her senshi. Both Kaiba and Yugi had disappeared as well. Outside the ship Serena was looking around for the sailor soldier and her and Amara spotted. Not seeing the person anymore, Serena sat down on the ground. Sailorchibimoon, Sailorsaturn and Sailoruranus came out from the ship and saw the blonde sitting.

"You alright?" asked Sailoruranus. Serena nodded as she stood back up.

"I was hoping that someone would show up, but I guess..." started Serenity, when suddenly, all four hear something.

Suddenly, the four females were attacked while on the roof. After the attack died down, the four look around to see six familiar people with one unknown person. The eyes on all six were a solid color, with each one wearing the oh-so familiar braclets that belonged to Sailorgalaxia.

"We finally meet you murderer." hissed the unknown figure, as all four look around to see a man wearing a gold colored robed with the hood covering his face.

"Murderer? What are you talking about?" spat Sailoruranus, as the figure took off his hood to show his face. He was dressed in gold colored armor and a long gold cape on his shoulders (Note: Think of Prince Endymion's outfit in the Silver Millenium, but instead of that stuff being silver, it's gold.)

"I challenge you to a duel..little Princess Serenity." sneered the man, as Saturn, Uranus and Chibimoon got infront of Serenity. "Now now, let's not get hastily."

"What kind of duel?" Serenity questioned, curoius on what dueling type that will be made.

"Simple actually. If all the duelists on this ship, except for the ones without their souls and the staff of this ship, reach the top of that mountain..." started the man, pointing to the mountain behind him, "I will challenge you to a simple game of Magic and Wizards."

'What is this idiot thinking?' thought Sailoruranus, watching the man carefully. 'There is probably one person alone who can defeat Serenity in a game of Magic and Wizards, and I know that it ain't me."

"How can we trust you not to send the other senshi to delay us from reaching the top?" asked Sailorchibimoon.

"Chibimoon, drop it." said Serena, as the pink haired soldier looked at her mother. "Don't worry about that."

"But mama.." whispered Sailorchibimoon, as she felt Uranus's hand on her.

"Well, do you agree?" asked the man, as Serena looked at the man.

"Before I give you my answer, can you answer something for me?" said Serena, as the man nodded for her to proceed.

"Why of course..princess." said the man, as he spoke the last word with venom dripping out of his voice. He knew that she wanted his name. "My name that you so wanted is...Shuichi." (3)

"Explain yourself to us." demanded Sailoruranus, as the man looked at the soldier and laughed.

"I am the only son born under the Golden Queen." said Shuichi, as he looks at the princess. "My mother was trying to become the light resverved for the ruler of this galaxy."

"Ruler of this galaxy?" Serena questioned, trying to remember who this man's mother was.

"Yes. She's had various people watch me while she had her little sailor flunkies try and get star seeds." explained Shuichi, as Serenity gasped lightly.

"That means...you're Sailorgalaxia's son!" exclaimed the blonde girl, shocked to know who this guy is.

"Now you know who I am...your murderer." sneered Shuichi. "We will see you at the top..Serenity."

The man disappeared with the Sailor Senshi in tow. Serena collasped where she was standing. Sailoruranus picked up Serena's body and headed towards the blonde princess's room. Downstairs, Yami was talking to Yugi about what was going on upstairs while getting ready to head up the stairs when they see the three Sailor Soldiers walking past them with a sleeping princess.

"What's going on?" asked Yugi, Sailoruranus took the blonde girl to her room while Sailorsaturn and Sailorchibimoon explained what happened on the roof.

After a few minutes of talking, Jonouchi had walked into the room where Uranus was placing Serena on the bed. The male blonde looks at the soldier.

"How do you think we will get the others back?" Jonouchi questioned the blonde sailor soldier.

"All of us has to go to the top and defeat him." said Sailoruranus, who waved a hand and reversed her transformation. "He said everyone but those without souls and the staff."

"There are currently two people who have lost their souls." started Jonouchi, as Amara looks at him strangly. "Even though those two are merely unconscious, we consider them soulless."

As Jonouchi was explaining everything to Amara, Rini and Hotaru were talking to the other duelists in the room about what Shuichi was talking about. Marik was smirking all evil like and leaning against the wall. Amara and Jonouchi walked into the room after Amara was explained about what happened before she and Hotaru arrived on the ship. Rini looks over at Marik and snorts loudly, resulting him to look at her.

"So, you little brat. I know exactly where you came from." said Marik, as everyone looks at her. "Soon, your world will never return to what you belived it was. Your mother and father, not to mention your little guardians, will be serving me."

"You are wrong." murmured Rini, looking down, and speaking very low.

"What did you say?" Marik chided, as the top millennium rod began to glow.

"I said you are wrong!" shouted Rini, as a crescent moon appearaed on her forehead. "Mama will defeat you! You soul will become the food of those who she claims as the Great Gods! The items will be no more..so people like you will never try and rule the world! Crystal Tokyo will come to be!"

Everyone listened to the pink-haired girl as she began to rant and rave about Crystal Tokyo. Amara and Hotaru, as well as Diana, came up to the girl and stood next to her. Diana had changed to her human form once more.

"You speak as if you know the outcome." said Marik, as the crescent moon on Rini's forehead continued to glow. "It will be no different. This world will bow down to me!"

"Why you..." started Rini, as Jonouchi spoke to the little princess.

"Small Lady, don't speak more than what they should know." said Jonouchi, as everyone looks at the blonde duelist, who was looking over at the pink-haired princess. "Your time should not be spoke of here to where others can and will try to change it."

"But.." started Rini, as Jonouchi gave her a stern look. She sighed in defeat and she lowered her head.

"I'm only doing what your mother told me to do." said Jonouchi, "I will walk through heaven and hell to protect us..just like I did before the ultimate Shadow Game cost us our lives." (4)

Everyone listened to Jonouchi's words as he spoke of the past. Little that they know, Seto was listening to everyone talking. Outside where Seto was standing, Serena came up to the brunette...who was staring at the blonde-haired male duelist.

"Are you going to tell him your feelings?" Serena questioned, standina almost next to him. "He deserves to know..after so much has happened."

"Why would he be with me? He knows that I've treated him like shit since we first met." said Seto, as Serena looks at Jonouchi, who had become Joey once more.

"Do you remember what I told you before the finals?" asked Serena, as Seto looks at her with a strange look and nods. "Do you remember how that will happen?"

"Not really. I don't want to lose him. I've already lost him once." started Seto, as Serena smiled lightly. "I don't want to lose him again."

"As long as we stick together, we'll be able to defeat Shuichi and get back to Kaiba Corp Island." said Serena, who was also watching the group. "None of us should walk astray. Knowing Marik, he'll cause something to make us get sepereated."

---------------------------  
End of Chapter 13 -  
1 - These are not real cards, I based them off of the senshi, I'm gonna have a shot soon and try and make the pictures.  
2 - I said this fic takes place after Sailorstars, so if you have not seen or read Sailorstars yet, then you won't know what I am talking about.  
3 - Shuichi means Excellent one.  
4 - I am making a fanfic called BSSM Shadows, which is a Trilogy crossover with Yugioh. The ultimate Shadow Game is going to take place in all three parts, when I start working on it.

DP::bangs head against multiple objects: Finally that this chapter is finished. There are a few things I would like to point out:

1) - Yes, it is taking me a long time to do this fic  
2) - Yes, I am aware that I am working on 4-7 fics at once.  
3) - Yes, Iplan onworking on a small side chapter that will explain about what Serena and Seto were talking about.  
4) - And yes, I will have several people pair up. That will happen over the next set of chapters.

DP: I will start on chappy 14 soon and I will hopefully have it done soon. I am willing to accept Story Ideas. I have not hit a Writers Block, but I have hit a Writer's Speed bump. Thanks to all who reviewed this chapter, and don't forget to R&R on the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14 NEW

Title: Untitled Author: Dancingpixes (I changed my name for a reason)  
Rating: Pg-13 (but the rating might go up because of violence and language)

Who owns who: Sailor Moon - Naoko Takeuchi Yugioh - Kazuki Takahashi Serena's and Rini's decks - I made it up but the cards belong to Konami and Upper Deck. Everyone's deck - Going how the show has their cards, with the exception of Kaiba and Serena. Though I keep making changes to people's decks.

Anything else: You should know what's been here since chapter 1 --... And everyone is OOC... In my fic there is more then the four blue-eyes white dragons than in the show. I forgot to mention this that this fic takes place after Sailorstars.

Thank yous:

'...': thought "...": speech -...-: telepathy/talking with the mind.  
\\...: Life points /...: Lights talking to Darks /...: Darks talking to Lights

Previously:

Everyone listened to Jonouchi's words as he spoke of the past. Little that they know, Seto was listening to everyone talking. Outside where Seto was standing, Serena came up to the brunette...who was staring at the blonde-haired male duelist.

"Are you going to tell him your feelings?" Serena questioned, standina almost next to him. "He deserves to know..after so much has happened."

"Why would he be with me? He knows that I've treated him like shit since we first met." said Seto, as Serena looks at Jonouchi, who had become Joey once more.

"Do you remember what I told you before the finals?" asked Serena, as Seto looks at her with a strange look and nods. "Do you remember how that will happen?"

"Not really. I don't want to lose him. I've already lost him once." started Seto, as Serena smiled lightly. "I don't want to lose him again."

"As long as we stick together, we'll be able to defeat Shuichi and get back to Kaiba Corp Island." said Serena, who was also watching the group. "None of us should walk astray. Knowing Marik, he'll cause something to make us get sepereated."

Serena walks into the room where all the other duelists remained, talking to the others and stood next to Rini..as if to protect her from evil. Mokuba noticed the movement and actually felt sorry for the pink-haired child. Serena, the raven-haired child noticed, looks like something was bothering her. Serena had begun to explain what happened up on the roof, and how everyone was objecting to it by saying it was a trap. Yami noticed that Amara, Rini and Hotaru weren't speaking.

/Yami, why aren't those three saying anything?/ Yugi asked his darker half, as they watched the three soldiers.

/They know something we don't, most likely./ came the reply from the tri-haired pharaoh, who went back to listen to Serena's plan. /Or they already had their say in this matter and they won't talk./

Yami and Yugi listen to Tristan and the other's objection to leaving the ship. They also heard something from Shizuka's mouth that shocked everyone.

"Why are you guys being so heartless!" exclaimed Shizuka, as everyone looks at the auburn haired girl, who looks angry and upset at the same time. "If we don't do something soon, not only Serena will lose her friends, but we can be destoyed...even killed."

Marik snorted softly at the girl's antics to get everyone to leave the ship. Shizuka glared at him and stomped over to where he was standing. Joey, who became Jonouchi once more, watched silently.

"You know Marik, if we are destoyed, you are too." said Jonouchi, as everyone looks back at Joey and noticed that his spirit came out again. "And if you get destroyed, how will you try and rule the world?"

"Jonouchi, don't give the baka any ideas." said Serena, as thr spirit looks at the lunarian princess. "Marik, will you do me a favor please."

"Oh? And what if I say no?" replied the spirit of the millennium rod, making Serena raise an eyebrow at the evil man.

"Well, let's say that if you do not help us...let's say that you will not be getting your hands on any of the items." replied Serena, smiling evilly. "And I will releave you of the rod, which I can by right, only before I let the pharaoh and myself mind-crush your annoying ass."

"You cannot relieve something that does not belong to you." said Marik, making Serena chuckle lightly.

"Actually, unless that brain of yours is screwed up, I think you forgotten who made them." smiled Serena, as Marik started to realise who this girl really is. "...or you were never told?"

"There is no way that someone like you created the Millennium Items." said Marik, as Serena narrowed her eyes lightly.

"Yes Marik, I did create them. And there was a reason for that as well." said Serena, looking back at the others. "We'll figure that out later, right now we need to find a way for us stop Shuichi and bring back our friends."

"And all of us has to go too." said Rini, as Serena nodded.

"I was thinking that all of us go as a group." said Serena, as everyone started at her as if she grown twp heads. "Well, if we seperate then we will be more vulnerable to two seperate attacks. None of you have fought a sailor warrior before..."

"Well, didn't we say something about how spellcaster and warrior type monsters would work?" said Amara, as Serena looked at her.

"Yes. We are very lucky that the ones I've actually talked to are in each of our decks." said Serena. Glancing around the room, she knew that there wasn't much time. Looking at Marik, Serena walked over to the evil man, "As much as I don't like doing this, Marik, you will work with us."

"And why do you have the right to tell me what to do and what not to do." said Marik.

"I see that you have no reason to help us...other than if you don't help us, you won't be able to get the Millennium Puzzle." said Serena, "You know as well as I do that any of the Millennium Objects that are at stake must be won by a duel."

"You are right." said Marik.

"Plus, right now I don't want to use the shadow magic that I have on something like crushing all my friend's minds to the shadows. That is where you and the Pharaoh come in." explained Serena.

"In other words, you want us to use our magic to do that." said Marik, as Serena nodded. "Alright. You have my help."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Serena, while she hugged the tomb-keeper. After she released him, Serena faced everyone. "Everyone with decks, prepare to help us. Those without decks, stay close to those with decks."

Serena disappeared and reappared a few minutes with a bag with extra dueling disks. Seto Kaiba saw the KC logo on them as looked at the blonde female.

"Why do you have several duel disks?" asked Kaiba, as Serena smiled.

"Other aliases." said Serena, as she placed a deck in each card colder. "Now, each card are tournament legal cards, and in each duel that all of us have will not harm the senshi. Once the girls get unconscious, either the Pharaoh, Marik or myself will mind-crush them."

"I thought you said that you can't mind crush them?" asked Mokuba.

"I can, but I don't want to waste all my energy on this. It will be no good if Shuichi battles me and I have no energy." explained Serena, "Now, those cards that I created are in my deck. They work jusy like regular monsters."

Everyone agreed to leave as a group. Even Kaiba agreed to help. After the group left the ship, with Serena being the last one to leave, the group noticed that Serena had ordered a monster to come out. When they looked at the monster, the monster was known as Black Luster Soldier.

"He is going to protect the ship while we are gone." explained Serena, as the group began to walk towards the mountian. "The trap card Mirror Wall is also in effect, to help protect the ship."

While the group was walking, Seto Kaiba was thinking on what Serena had said.

--Flashback--

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his deck inside Kaiba Corp, waiting on one of his appointments to arrive. He heard the door open and close as he sees a woman with blonde hair placed into odango-styled while wearing a school uniform of Juuban High School.

"What can I do for you?" asked Seto Kaiba, as the woman smiled sweetly.

"Actually, Seto Kaiba, it's what can I do for you?" replied the female, taking out a picture of a blonde male. "I know who you are, and I know for a fact that you have feelings for him."

"How do you know?" asked Seto, confused.

"Because, High Priest, I know everything. You better tell him soon, for once you lose him," started the woman. "You'll never have a chance with Joey Wheeler..."

Seto Kaiba looked up to see the woman was gone. Shaking his head lightly, the brunette noticed that he was in love with Joey Wheeler, but was too shy to admit it. Seeing a card on his desk, he noticed that the card had a phone number on it and the name "Princess". Calling the number, he heard the same female voice of the woman in his office earlier.

"If you want to win his heart..you must admit to him." said the voice, as the phone died off.

--End Flashback--

'What did she mean by admit to him?' Seto Kaiba thought as Serena looked over at the brunette then back over to Joey, then back to Seto.

-Penny for your thoughts Priest?- Serena questioned lightly, as she heard him growl mentally. -If you want me to give you some sort of clue, you must be civil and ask me for it.-

Before the taller could reply, Serena had closed her link to him and went after Joey. Walking next to the blonde, Serena started to talk to him mentally.

-Did you know that Seto Kaiba has a huge crush on you?- Serena questioned Joey, who looked at Serena oddly.

-He does?- asked Joey, as Serena nodded. -Well, I'll be damned. Does he know that I like him too?-

-Not yet. Push comes to shove, I'll make you two talk. You need to keep Jonouchi quiet for a bit.- said Serena, then looking over at the blonde. "I have a feeling that he's iching for a fight..."

Before Serena could finish, Serena suddenly stopped in her track, which made everyone else stop as well. Everyone looks at the girl as she turns and looks to the side.

"Serena, what's wrong?" asked Joey, noticing that Serena was looking over at a bunch of trees. The said female narrowed her eyes as she silently summoned a card.

Everyone that stood behind the girl noticed a bow and arrow in her hand. Using quick movements, Serena shot the arrow to where she was looking at. The arrow glowed a yellow light as it luminated the area, when it suddenly landed in a tree. The tree faded away and someone with short blue hair with a blue, white and light blue sailor fuku was standing behind it.

"Mercury..." murmured Serena, when she noticed the girl wasn't moving. Yami got infront of Serena as the eye on Ra appaeared on his forehead.

"Mind Crush!" shouted the Pharaoh as Sailormercury was suddenly thrown back, with her eyes becoming vacant as her soul was ripped out of her body.

The now soulless soldier made no sound as she landed on her back roughly. Serena ran to the girl quickly, with everyone else following her. Looking at the girl, Serena felt her friend's soul within the confinds of the Shadow Realm. Looking over at the pharaoh, Serena gave him a smile.

"Thanks Pharaoh." said Serena, as the spirit of the millennium puzzle nodded.

Serena called on a monster to place and guard the soul-less sailor soldier, while the group continued to walk towards the mountain. During their walk, Sailors Venus and Pluto attacked the group, but Marik mind-crushed them in one shot before anyone could make a move. Serena glared at the evil spirit as he chuckled. Soon it was night fall and the group had another day to go before they could reach the mountain. Amara got a fire started while everyone got ready to sit around the campfire.

After everyone was sitting, Amara, Hotaru and Rini got dinner ready for the large group. While everyone was eating and talking about anything and everything, Serena looked over and noticed that Joey and Kaiba were sitting...closer than normal. Smiling lightly, Serena remained quiet while she watched them for a few minutes then advert her gaze towards the other people around the fire.

'Well, three down. A few more to go..' Serena thought.

Soon everyone had gone to sleep, except for Serena, Kaiba and Yami, who all three offered to stay awake. When Serena looked at Kaiba, she knew something was odd.

"High Priest...why are you offering to stay up?" asked Serena, as the blue-eyed duelist looked over at her.

"Stop calling me high priest, for one." said Kaiba, making Serena smile. "And the other reason is because of Mokuba."

"Good point, though you shouldn't worry about him at the moment. Rini, Amara and Hotaru are sailor senshi and they can be told to protect your brother instead of me." said Serena, as the brunette grunted. "We really should work on a plan. We know that Shuichi is sending the senshi after us to stop us from reaching the mountain."

"All we have been doing is protecting their souls when we mind crush them." said Yami.

"That is true. But my main worry is fighting against Shuichi." said Serena, as the remaining omes awake looked at her. "There is got to be some way for us to stop him and refrain from sending my friends to the shadows."

"We know you wont use the shadows if your friends souls/spirits are in there. There just has to be a way." commented Kaiba.

"There is one way." said Yami, as Serena looked over at the tri-collor spirit of the millennium puzzle. "The idea is challening him against you, and while you are dueling, you have a portal somewhere open for us to retrieve the spirits and when they are out, you destroy the weird psychopath by unleashing the shadows on him."

"Hmm, that is a crazy idea." said Serena, then looking at Kaiba, "I know you are more worried about your tournament and your brother and whatnot, but I really need your help."

"Oh really? Why would you need my help. It is obvious that you never needed it before." said Seto Kaiba, as Serena glared at him.

"There are very good reasons why you selfish, arrogent cold-hearted egotistical bastard." said Serena, with her voice obvious that she is in a fowl mood. "You have no regards on what happens to my friends. You are more worried about this damned tournament, your company and your brother, than caring about the world. Man, Jounochi was right. You are never worth what you were."

Before anyone could say a word, Serena got up from her spot and started to walk towards her tent. After she got in it, she fell into a light sleep, while keeping her ears and her shadow powers up and alert. After she had gone into her tent, Kaiba looked over at Yami, confused at what was said.

"Kaiba, we need your help on this. There is no possible way to stop Shuichi by ourselves." said Yami, looking at the blue-eyed brunette, who had started to glare at the fire.

"I do not know exactly on what you need my help for. It seems that the three of you can handle this situation perfectly fine." said Kaiba.

"The main reason, on wyy we need your help Kaiba..." started another voice, as the two looked over to see Jounouchi, who had taken over Joey's body once more, "Is because of the power the princess holds. The powers of the shadows for her is like a double-edged sword, if she uses all of her power, she dies. Just like with the silver crystal."

"And why would I be bothered if she dies?" asked Kaiba, as Yami was about to jump up and slap the former high priest. Jounouchi shook his head.

Somewhere on the mountain, Shuichi was thinking up a plan on stopping the group from reaching the mountain but is coming up short due to the fact that the group is mind-crushing the senshi. Suddenly Shuichi had come up with the perfect plan on stopping the group, and bring hurt faces to Princess Serenity and Princess Uranus. Shuichi grins evilly has he sends a evil plan into the unconscious minds of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Neptune.

"They won't know what hit them." Shuichi smirked evilly.

Unknown to the evil ruler, two of the four remaining bodies of the sailor senshi were slowly regaining consciousness. One of the figures had violet hair while the other had brown hair placed in a ponytail. When they both woke up, they glanced around to see their surroundings.The on with iolet hair overhead to the mad man about his plan wit Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Neptuneee, though remained quiet about it. Looking around they were able to break free from their restrains (or lack thereof) and walked over to the window, which was protected by steel like bars. One of the figures places her hands together and silently called her attck, which heated the bars up to a hot tempurature. Once they reached the correct tempurature, the other figure managed to break the bars by just pulling on them. When the bars broke off, the two managed to climb out and looked at their options of directions. Looking over to their left, one of the two figures looked at a cliff. The other figure looking like she was concentrating on something.

"Mars, which way should we go?" asked the other figure, as the one called Mars, opened her eyes and pointed in a direction.

"That way. We will be meeting up with the the princess and the contenders of the Battle City tournament." came the reply from Mars. "Jupiter, we must hurry. We dont know how much time before he realizes we have broken out."

The two started off in a run and their hopes were high in finding their princess. Unknown to the two, a certian blue-eyes female jolted into s sitting position. Seeing flames and three figures still sitting out by those flames, Serena got out of her tent to see Yami, Jounouchi and Kaiba still sitting there. Jounouchi looked over at Serena and noticed her confusion.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked Jounouhi, as everyone looked over at the blonde princess who was looking around the area.

"Are we going to be attacked again?" asked Yami, as Serena shook her head in a negative manner.

"I dont think so." said Serena, as she feels two energies coming closer to them. Trying to pinpoint where the energies were located, Serena was about to give up when everyone suddenly heard the noises get closer when two figures came out of the branches, both tired and worn out from all the running.

"Mars! Jupiter!" exclaimed Serena, surprised to see them infront of her eyes and not controlled. The braclets on their arms were not there. 'They must of broken out of the castle, but how. I though all were brainwashed.'

Everyone woke up to hear the shouting from Serena. The group looks to see Serena hugging two of her friends. The two worn out soldiers hugged their princess back, then all three took a seat around the fire.

"What happened to you two?" Serena questioned, as the two sailor senshi reversed their tansformations to reveal their human forms. Serena had introduced the two to everyone else.

"I'm not sure on how we managed to escape." said Raye, as Serena and her friends sat around the campfire. Almost everyone else was asleep while the five senshi talked.

While they were talking, Raye rememebered what she overheard nd had to speak to Serena and Amara ASAP. She managed to get those two off to the side, and explained to them.

"I overheard that wackjob that you two will never know what hit you from his evil plan. I dont know exactly what his plan is, but I figured I could tell you to let you two know to prepare yourselves for if we ever confront him." explained Raye.

"Thank you Raye, for telling us. After we get Darien and Michelle back, we are going to make him pay for what he has done to us." said Serena, smiling at Raye. "He is going to pay with his life for chosing the wrong people to mess with. He really wont want to see me angry."

The senshi laughed as Serena smiled, as everyone went to sleep. While everyone was asleep, Serena sat up again, thinking of the closeness of the soon to be final battle. She knew that something has to be done, and notices 2 outlined figures outside of her tent. Opening her flap, she sees a couple in which she would never see, Joey and Seto, sitting close together, talking softly. Using her shadow powers, she silently tapped into the minds of the two, while listening to them talk. After hearing that they want to try to be together, Serena turn off her mental powers with the two and gets ready to go back to sleep when she watches Seto and Joey share a soft kiss between the two.

In the morning, Serena woke up along with several other people, as everyone got the camp area cleaned up. While they were cleaning up, Hotaru was talking to Serena about something.

"Serena, do you know what you are doing?" asked Hotaru, as Serena turned and looked at the violet girl.

"Kinda. I dont know exactly what we are going to do about Darien and Michelle, I'm hopeing we can do something to stop them." said Serena, as another figure came up to the two. "Is there something we can help you Priest?"

"I was thinking on what you were talking about..." started the tall brunette, as Serena smiled gently. She noticed the difference in the tall man. "And I am starting to accept it..started with the puppy."

"Who?" Hotaru questioned, making Serena smile more.

"Dont worry about Hotaru. Why dont you talk with Amara and the others for right now." suggested Serena, as the young girl went over and talked to the older girls. "I wondered on how long it took you to accept this, Seto. I am very very proud of you. Though I will warn you.."

"Oh?" asked Seto, as Serena's face went stern looking.

"If ANY harm comes to him..you will have to deal with me." said Serena. "And you know what I am capable of."

Seto just nodded as Serena went to help everyone pack up to continue their trek. While they were walking, Serena was talking to Joey about him and Seto being together. Joey told Serena tthat he and Seto are 'taking it slow' for right now, and hopes that their relationship will work.

"Good for you Joey." said serena, hugging the blonde duelist.

Ahead of the group, two lone figures were waiting at the end of the trail. Both figures had a blank look in their eyes, as well as two dueling disks on their arms, both with looks that mean they are serious.

--

DP: OMG! I totally forgot about this sitting on my computer...v.v I am terribly sorry. I've been working on it and working on it little by little, and suddenly I get hit with a few chapter ideas! I'm happy for that now There is only a little bit more chapters left until I finally finish this fanfic.

New fanfic idea:  
while typing this fanfic up, I got a new idea in my head for another sailormoon/yugioh fanfic. Of course, I will be using the english names and such. I will be taking ideas for it, but I dont know if I will ever start it. If I ever do I will post it here on . Well, it's time for me to go, PLEASE review this..this chapter may be different than I normally do, but its from a writer's block. TTYL R&R


End file.
